stay strong
by Californiagirl26
Summary: sequel to Didnt forget you but you did. things happen and go wrong but life goes on? right? someone lies, someone else will die. we fianally will see someones true colors as the plot thickens.
1. Chapter 1

Stay strong chapter one

**Wow! Didn't forget you but you did officially ended! Welcome to the sequel! Every thing we thought we know is wrong. There will be betrayal. Pain and a WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA. You better sit down, subscribe and not miss this. This is going to be epic. Things will happen, people will lie and someone will die. You will not want to miss this. So sit down and eat your pop corn that I have ever so kindly provided. **

**Authors note: so hey guys! I had a tough time thinking of a name. I came up with: as the tide rolls, trouble in paradise and stay strong. I ended up choosing stay strong **because I think it will fit. It does. So sit back and enjoy the show! So when I mentioned in the last story that back when Demi was Mitchie (before WPP) Joe sang a 1D song. Forget about that. That screwed up my time line. So imagine that never happened. The other songs, I don't really care if they screwed that up but it doesn't make much sense. So everything happened in 2008-2011. So the fire was in 2009, a few months after CR 2. She was in WPP for three years so that is now. 1D has only been in the USA for about seven months, maybe more. So now that that is cleared up. Off to the story!

I don't own camp rock! Never had never will -such a shame too. If I did, there would be a third movie. Just saying.

* This means that I am unsure if this is real so like the _ mentioned later basically.

**Harry's pov**

Me and the boys talked to Demi this morning. She told us she wasn't feeling well so we all decided to check on her. I am glad we did too. Louis knocked on her door and then realized it was unlocked. We opened the door and walked in. We saw her standing there for a second or two before passing out. Liam and Zayn ran to her side and tried to catch her. Everyone except Liam freaked out a bit. He felt her forehead then started to panic. Liam ordered one of us to call 911. Louis reached for his phone and dialed. He explained the situation. Not even five minutes later, an ambulance came and took her away. Liam went with her. Zayn grabbed her phone and her apartment keys before dragging the rest of us to the car. He drove and handed me the phone. He told me, " look for Caitlin's number and or Joe's number." I nodded and looked through her contact book. I called them but they did not answer. I called Nate and got an answer form him. This is what I said to him, " hello. Is this Nate?" he replied "yeah. Who is this?" I replied, " this is Harry styles." He replied, " why is Harry styles calling me from Demi's phone." " Me and the boys from one direction went to visit her when she said she wasn't feeling well earlier today. When we got there, we saw her pass out so we called an ambulance. She is being taken to LA general*. I was trying to call the ICE contacts in her phone but they did not pick up but you did. So yeah. We have her phone and apartment keys." I replied. He was quiet and said, " I will tell the others, thank you. Oh and we will be there shortly." I hung up and put her phone in my pocket. Zayn announced that we were here so we all got out and ran up to the ER. Ten minutes after we got there, Nate and two other people arrived. I assume that they were Joe and Caitlin. I gave them Demi's phone and keys.

Twenty minutes later, a doctor came in and said, " part for Demi Lovato?" me and the boys stood up as well as Nate and his two friends. He motioned us over to the hallway and stepped outside. Joe sent several dirty looks our way. I simply shook my head and ignored them. The doctor turned towards me and said, " thank goodness that you had her brought in when you did. Her fever was over 105.5. Any higher and she could have died. We managed to cool her down to about 104.9. We are still looking for a cause for her illness. We are doing our best to cool her temperature down. Any higher and she could be brain dead and or fried." I winced at the doctors words a bit. The girl, Caitlin said, " will she be okay?" her voice was distraught and full of worry. The doctor said, " its hard to tell. I wont sugar coat it; if her fever goes up any more, she will die." Caitlin burst into tears. Nate hugged her and tried to calm her down. Joe stood there emotionless. Liam was the first to speak out of the six of us boys( that includes Joe). He said, " will we be able to see her soon?" Joe sent him a dirty, dirty look. Like if this look could kill, Liam would already be six feet under. The doctor, who is so oblivious to the fact that Joe is probably mentally killing us, is trying to kill us with looks. The doctor relied, " you can see her but not for another ten minutes. We are trying to cool her down. And only two people can go in at a time. She will most likely be unconscious. We did admit a sedative but at this point we are unsure if it actually sedated her." I was thinking, " what the bloody hell do you mean that you don't know if the sedatives worked? Aren't you a doctor for bloody hell? Shouldn't you know these things?" I remained quiet though. It seems that Joe was thinking the same thing.

Nodding we all sat back down in the waiting room and waited for our turn to go in. when Joe and Caitlin went in, Nate sat down and seemed to be civil. He said thank you for calling him and then sat down in a chair the furthest away from us. He held his head in his hands and sat quietly. I mumbled into Liam's ear, " did you see the look Joe sent you earlier. If looks could kill, we all would be dead or planning a funeral." He chuckled softly and replied back, " then be glad that they Cant." Zayn sat next to Niall, who was upset. The poor boy had only known Demi shortly and already the two were best friends. All of us were close to Demi. Despite only knowing her for about a week, we were great friends. She somehow managed to bring Zayn out of his funky mood without even knowing it. His breakup with Perrie was not a nice one. That's all I will say. Liam was having fun; you could tell that he missed Danielle though. Louis was glad to have someone who loved Carrots and was silly like him. Hmm. What about me. I think I just enjoy having her around. I think I just enjoy having someone around how makes the boys happy. We all miss home and our families. We still have a tour to do. We have been in the US for two months and the tour is four months long. Demi has been a great friend. I liked living in LA for the short while. Now we leave for tour in three days. Basically two.

Add the pressure of a tour to the mix of a six friend is just stressful. I hope she is better soon. What is Joe's problem? Why does he hate us so much? I took out my phone and google(d) him. I read that a few years back, he was a total jerk. Then he met this girl named Mitchie Torres at a camp. Her mom was the chef at the summer camp, Camp rock. A year later, the camp all most closed because of a camp across the lake. Camp Star. There was a TV special. The campers competed and would be judged. The best camp would stay open and the other one would close. Camp Star one but everyone left and went to camp Rock. Mitchie was one of the performers. She died in a fire at her school. Her mom died a few days before in a car accident. A girl named Nancy set the fire. She was charged with attempt murder and murder and several other crimes. Not much is known about Mitchie.

I found a picture of her. She looks like a spinning imagine of Demi. Wait, the article said that she died. What if she didn't? I think Demi is really Mitchie. I saved the picture and closed that web page. I google(d) Nate and Caitlin. A story came up that they are dating. That explains his behavior earlier. I also read that it is suspected that Joe and Demi are dating. I felt my heart break a bit. Did I have slight feelings for Demi? Oh well. She has a boy friend. That hasn't stopped me before though. Haha I chuckled nervously in my head. This girl effects me like no other. I can't think straight and I am always thinking about her. She has the prettiest brown eyes and dark hair. Her personality is amazing! She is sweet, funny and caring. Joe and Caitlin came back not to long ago, Nate and Liam both went in to see her.

Joe's pov

Why are _they _here? Is the first thing I think when I see them. One phone call changed the whole day. This morning, Nate, Caitlin and me all went down to the studio to finish finalizing Demi's album. We had to edit the sounds and then review it. It took several hours to make sure it was great. I checked my phone to see that Demi texted me a few times. I replied back an hour later but she never did. Since we already had an album name, we only needed an album cover. We were discussing that when Nate got the call. He said that Harry from One Direction called From Demi's phone saying that she was being taken to a hospital. I instantly felt bad. I ignored her when she told me she had a fever of 103.5 or something like that. I shouldn't have done that. Great. I am a horrible boy friend and friend.

We got to the hospital and saw all of the five members of One direction. They were her knight in shinning armor. I always am such a screw up. I messed up during the fire and at camp several times. Maybe we are just too different or too similar. I almost think that we wont work out. She is amazing but are we good for each other? I ignore her and she winds up hurt or something. Why do I have a feeling that this is going to end bad? Like really bad. I love her but what if the time apart; we grew apart. She is so kind. I don't want to hurt her though.

Seeing Demi in that hospital bed was horrible, her face was pale and sweaty. She looked like death . Seeing her there made me realize that I did love her. She was my rock and I was her rock. I sat quietly as Caitlin lectured her unconscious body about doing this to her again. I love Caitlin, she is like my sister but she is honestly crazy. I shook my head at her antics and watched her. Our time was up so we left and let Nate and Liam come in. I realized that my dirty looks from early weren't helping anyone or anything. It wasn't very nice and it was childish. I sized up each on of them. I had my research on each one of them done already. When Caitlin planned the party, I researched most of the people there. I all ready knew most of them except for the British guys. Curiosity led me to google them. What mostly came up was videos of them singing, their video diaries from their time on the X-factor. Apparently, Harry is the charming player. Zayn is the mysterious bad boy. Liam is the Dad of the group since he is the most responsible and patient. Louis is the most childlike. Niall apparently eats A LOT and still doesn't gain weight. I looked deeper and found out where they were from, what they are really like and likes/dislikes. Oh and apparently, Zayn smokes, drinks and might possibly do drugs – it is no sure. Harry has sex A lot. He is known for banging a different girl every night. Liam doesn't drink because he only has one kidney. Niall drinks and when he does, he gets wasted and turns into a giggly mess or some how ends up in a fight. Louis apparently loves carrots. Nothing dirty about him. Hmm. I saw another link so I clicked on it.

It said that Harry and Louis were dating and in love. When I read that, I laughed. I found more things about the boys. Zayn was apparently was very insecure because of his nationality. He loved music and acting and wanted to perform. He tried out on the X-factor and made it. He was later dropped and so where the others; that was until Simon Cowell put them all into a band. Harry came up with the Name One Direction. They have 1 album out and several singles. They just came to America and released their song 'what makes you beautiful'. I laughed. How silly. I listened to more of their songs. They are actually pretty good. Dam. That makes getting rid of them a whole lot harder.

Why am I trying to get rid of 1D? Well, if they are gone and several other bands ( all-star weekend, Jonas brothers, the wanted, etc.) aren't competition then connect three can make a come back. I want to be on the number one chart again. I want to here the crowd call my name and perform. No one cares that much when they see us anymore. Were old news. We need to be big again. If we want to be big again that means we are going to have to do a few things we wont be proud of.

Liam's pov

I walked into the room and Saw Demi lying there. It was heart breaking. To see such a sweet girl so sick is heart breaking. Demi just has that personality that screams 'hi. Want to be my friend?' it is so strange but yet so interesting. The boys have taken to her quickly. Even Zayn and he takes a while to get used to people. I think she is good for us. She doesn't care who we are and has the same passion of music that each one of us has. It is so amazing to see someone with so much talent and so much heart. The music comes from her soul. It speaks louder than words. Joe is a lucky man. Many people would love to date her. Harry definitely being one of them. I saw the look in his eye when he first met her. He had a look in his eyes that he rarely has when he looks at a woman. It was almost… respect, fascination, amazed. I think he really wants her to be okay.

Zayn's pov

When I saw Demi collapse my heart stopped for a moment. I ran to her side and tried to catch her. I screamed out her name right as she closed her eyes. I freaked out but tried to remain calm. The ambulance took her away and I drove right behind them. I listened to the calls Harry made. When we got to the hospital, Joe gave us the dirtiest look ever. I ignored it and sat down in a chair next to Niall. The poor lad was terrified. Him and Demi were already partners in Crime. Heck, she was my partner in crime. We planned to officially prank the others together soon. She had the personality that lights up a room when she walks in. I broke up with Perrie not to long ago( two weeks ago). She skype(d) me to say that it was over

She also said that she was sleeping with my friend Jason while I was gone, and the six months we were together she cheated on me for five of them and that she never loved and she didn't even know why she dated me. Oh and she ever so kindly-note the sarcasm, said to quit the band and go back to being a terrorist. That hit home. She was insulting my religion and my family. She sells things about our relationship to the media. She said that _I _broke up with _her_. The media hated me for a good week or two. The hate mall was awful. After that I was either asleep, drunk or hung over. Most of the time I drank until I fell asleep then woke up hung over and drank more. What no one knows was back at home before the X-factor and every thing, I was a cutter. After Perrie, I fell into a never ending depression. I really loved her and then she tells me that she never loved me and that our relationship was pretty much fake and a waste. Liam and the boys put a stop to all the drinking and smoking. I smoke but not as much. I guess you could say Katy Perry's song Wide Awake sums it all up.

When I realized that I lost some one who didn't love me and she lost some one who truly loved her, a weight was taken off my shoulders. I felt free for the first time in weeks. I smiled and laughed. It felt so foreign. The cutting is still there though. It becomes addictive after awhile. My best friend back home, Leslie was the one who found me cutting one day.

Flash back

_I just made six slices on my wrists and slowly felt my life draining and my sad miserable life ending. I welcomed death with open arms. The bullying was so bad. I was beaten almost every day. Shoved into lockers. Hell, locked into a locker. I wanted to die so badly. I wanted it to end so I took maters into my own hands. I started cutting around the end of seventh grade. The bullying was bad the following year. It was the worst during my first year of high school. I was called gay and other cruel names. I loved to sing and act, I was bullied because of that. I was bullied for just about anything. My skin color, religion, height, weight, cutting, clothes and just because they could. _

_The day I tried to take my own life: march 15th. I cut my wrist open dozens of times. I cut deep enough to bleed A lot. It was around evening when I did this. The day was really bad. It had gone on for too long. I decided that morning that today; I would die. By evening, I wrote out several letters explaining everything. I told my family that I loved them, my best friend that she was the reason that I didn't die sooner. I explained the bullying and every thing else. I sat in the bathroom cutting. I cut my chest, legs, arms, waist and any where else I could. I made the final cuts and sat there. I thought about how crappy my life was but then how that was okay. I had a roof over my head, a meal every day and a family that loved me. I tried to stop the bleeding. I didn't want to die. My vision started to cloud and go black. I heard Leslie call my name out before I passed out. What was she doing here? Oh yeah, we were supposed to hang out tonight. _

_I woke up a few days later in the hospital. Leslie sat by my bedside the whole entire time. I had to see a few physiologists and attend a rehab for a month. I stopped cutting and the bullying got a bit better. There were days that I thought that I wouldn't make it and days that I knew I would. I stood my ground and survived. The beatings got better once the school found out. I got shoved into a few lockers and called names but it wasn't half as bad as it was before. I eventually got better and stopped cutting. _

End of flash back…

After Perrie broke up with me, I went insane. The boys brought me back to reality that day. They told me that if I didn't get my act together, I was out of the band. I quickly got my act together and I try my hardest not to screw it up. I stopped sleeping around. It just wasn't my thing. Seeing Demi collapse brought back several things. It reminded me of when I tried to kill my self and when Leslie was diagnosed with Diabetes ( she fainted into my arms) ( she scared the living day lights out of Me. she doesn't faint anymore. Thank goodness). When we got to the ER I tried to calm my self down since I was on the verge of a panic attack. When Nate, Joe and Caitlin got there; Joe kept giving us the dirtiest looks ever. If looks could kill. Seriously, what was his problem? Was it the fact that he ignored his girl friend when she was sick and we were there to help her? What is this dudes problem? I kept quiet until he left.

I whispered into Liam's ear, " what was his problem. Seriously? Trying to kill us with looks much?" he responded back, " if looks could kill, our families would be planning our funerals." I chuckled softly and focused my attention on something else. After my attempt, hospitals made me nervous. I sat there and bounced my knee. After ten minutes, Harry told me to quit it. I rolled my eyes and began to play with my hands. Niall was the only one who knew that I hated hospitals and that they made me nervous, very nervous. He most likely sensed my nervousness and suggested around the time that the first group of people came out so the second could go in (Liam and Nate ). Joe came back and actually apologized for giving us dirty looks. I nodded and kept quiet. Niall said he was hungry and I volunteered to make sure that he got back fine. I left with him in search of the cafeteria. We walked in silence. Once inside, he wandered off to find something to eat. I wasn't hungry; I haven't been eating a bunch lately. Niall wouldn't notice if I didn't eat or anything but Liam and the others would eventually. So I force my self to eat around them. Its not that I have an eating disorder but I just cant eat. When I eat, I feel sick.

I grabbed an apple and then waited for Niall to return, he grabbed a sandwich and a bag of chips. I paid for food and sat down in a booth in the corner of the room. I watched Niall bite into his sandwich while I played with my apple. I finally took a bite a few minutes later; I eventually said, " do you know why I don't like hospitals?" he shook his head no so I explained, " when I was around fifteen or sixteen I tried to kill my self." Niall's eyes went wide and he asked, " why?" I stared at my hands while I continued on, " I was bullied really badly from middle school into high school. They bullied me on every thing they could. One day I couldn't take it any more so I tried to kill my self. When I realized that I wanted to live, that I had so much to be grateful for I took my final breaths. I did die in my best friends arms. The paramedics took me to the hospital and managed to save me. I was stuck in rehab for a month or so before I could go home. I had to talk to a doctor every day. When I got home, everyone treated me like I was made of glass. The bullying got better. I still was shoved into lockers and called names but they stopped beating me. I tried out for the X-factor the following year." Niall said, " I'm sorry those bastards hurt you so bad. I am so happy thought that you're sitting here and in the land of the living." I smiled at his words and said, " me too. If I died that day, I never would have met you guys and actually got to live my dreams out."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I said, " you're the only person I told. Liam and the others don't know and I don't want them to know just yet. I will tell them when I am ready. Please don't tell them." he nodded and said, " I wont. Thank you for telling me something so personal." I nodded and ate the rest of my apple. Five minutes later, we made our way back to the waiting room. I then realized that I didn't tell Niall how, which was probably a good thing. He didn't ask, I didn't tell. In the half hour that we were gone, Liam and Nate returned , Harry and Louis went in. I sat down and then continued to play with my hands. I knew that Liam was smart enough to realize that Niall created a distraction for me eventually. When was the question. I kept my self busy by talking to Liam. He didn't say much, which gave me the hint that he didn't want to talk. So I shut up and looked at my hands. I could see the faint lines across my wrist. I ran my finger over the six lines on my arm. Looking at them reminds me of how close I was to dying and of dying. I cheated death. The lines were fading a little bit more as time went by. When ever I felt like cutting, I was to text Leslie no matter the time of day every day. After my break up with Perrie, she started to worry about me more. I try to tell her that I am fine but she doesn't listen. She even told me that if I didn't tell Liam about my attempt, she would. She told me that if I didn't tell him by the time that the tour started then she would. That gives me like two days and right now isn't the best of times.

I texted her saying: hey! VAS HAPPENIN' ?

She sent back: lol not much! I had work today. My boss was a jerk! Ugh!

I replied: that sucks! Can I tell her to shove it?

Her: haha no. She might fire me then.

Me: I told some one today.

Her: about three years ago? And who?

Me: I told Niall and yes.

Her: I'm glad you at least told some one. VAS HAPPENIN'?

Me: my friend Demi, she is a new singer here. She is REALLY good! She got really, really sick today so me and the boys went to check up on her. When we got there, she passed out. We are now at the hospital.

Her: OMG! I hope she is okay. How good is she? I'm glad that you guys stayed there to make sure she was okay.

Me: how did you know? She is amazing! Let me find a clip of her singing to send to you! (Insert video here)

Her: wow! She is really good! I hope she gets better!

Me: yeah! The boys like her a lot already. We have known her for about a week.

Her: you've known her a week YOU already are close friends I bet. ;)

Me: I like her as a friend. Nothing more. Besides I think Harry likes her too.

Her: haha. Harry likes anything with boobs and a butt.

Me: haha. Remember the time he hit on a guy who he thought was a girl! That was hilarious!

Her: haha I still have that on video! I saved it onto a DVD and put it in a safe.

Me: are we both thinking the same thing? Black mail?

Her: you know me so well!

Me: I am your best friend aren't I?

Her: nope. You're my brother.

Me: haha and you are my sister! Love ya!

Her: love ya too! And you know it!

Me: of course!

Her: how are you doing?

Me: I'm fine.

Her: that's Bull and you know it. Tell me the truth.

Me: fine. Honestly, I feel nervous, afraid and antsy.

Her: makes sense. You're in a hospital, waiting for a friends condition and the fear of not knowing is making you nervous too.

Me: you're a shrink.

Her: haha. Nope I am really smart and I know you.

Me: yeah. I'm excited for the tour but I'm afraid too.

Her: that's okay. You're going to perform in front of a new crowd in a whole different country. It's okay to be afraid. If you need me, I am ALWAYS a phone call or text away. And when you come back to England, I will seriously check your wrists and every thing. I know your scared and that your hurt. Cutting is not an option though.

Me: I know it's not an option. I am so lucky to have a friend like you.

Her: you've been cutting again haven't you?

Me:…

Her: answer me dam it!

Me: uh, kind of

Her: dam it. That's it. I am SO kicking Perrie's ass! That little bitch deserves it! I am seriously thinking about getting on a plane; going out to LA and kicking your ass, then take ALL of your blades. And don't think about hiding them; I will find them all. And YOU know it.

Me: don't kick her ass first of all. I don't want you getting arrested. And don't. You have work. I am getting better. I promise.

Her: since Niall already knows, I am texting him and asking him to take a picture of your wrists right this instant.

Me: don't! He doesn't know about that! All I told him that was I tried to kill my self.

Her: Z, you're worrying me. You need to stop this. It hurts me to know that you do this to your self and I cant stop it. I don't want a repeat of three years ago. Please.

Me: okay. I will tell him. Only him though.

Her: thank you. I will let you go so you can tell him RIGHT NOW. I am telling him that you are going to tell him something. I will check with him later to make sure you tell him. I gotta go. My break is almost over.

Me: okay. I love you. I will tell him.

Her: thanks again. Love ya bro!

Sighing I locked my phone and waited for Niall to get the message. He read it and then looked at me and then texted: SHE SAID YOU HAD SOMETHING TO TELL ME? I nodded and said, " I'll be right back." Liam nodded and Niall followed me. I led him to the bathroom and went inside. I checked the stalls to make sure that no one was inside before I told him. He looked at me confused so I explained: " Leslie wants me to tell you how I tried to kill my self." He nodded, still confused. I rolled up my sleeve of my cotton plaid shirt up and showed him and continued on, " I made six cuts on my arm and many more all over. These were the worst." He nodded and said, " why did she want you to tell me. Not to sound rude or any thing." I said, " she's worried about me. Before I tried to kill my self, I was a cutter. I have many other scars all over. After I broke up with Perrie, I-I started to c-cut again." I stared at the ground in shame. He said, " why?" I replied, " it made the emotional pain go away. The physical pain distracted me from the emotional pain. That's also why I drank." He nodded and said, " show me."

I took of my cotton shirt, grateful that I wore a T-shirt underneath and showed him my entire arm. It was covered in a lot of scars and newer cuts. He took my arms and counted each cut and scar. When he finished he counted one-hundred-twenty- six (126). And that was only my arm. I rolled up my T-shirt and showed him the rest on my sides. Hip, stomach and chest. The number from that was fifty (50). He then asked, " is there any more?" I nodded, refusing to make eye contact. He sighed and said, " when we return to the hotel, I will finish counting the rest then." I nodded and still refused to make eye contact. I put my shirts back on and walked back to the waiting room. So I had 176 cuts so far and that's not all of them. I know it sounds like its too many to have but I have been doing this for so long, I knew how to hide it and how to maximize how many cuts I could get on my arms and the rest of me. I sat down in my chair looking like someone just kicked my puppy.

Liam said, " we will talk about this later." _great._ I thought to my self. He already suspects something is up. Harry and Louis finally came out. Me and Niall went in. we both said silent for a few minutes before one of us found the courage to speak. He spoke first. " Hey Demi. It's me Niall. Me and the boys are worried about you. So are Joe, Caitlin and Nate. Get better soon! That way we can hang out!" I swear I saw her smile at his words. I shook my head and sat down in the chair next to her. I looked at the Iv in her arm. I saw a few scratch marks. More like a scar of a cut. I didn't say anything but I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I spoke and said, " hey Demi. It's Zayn. Everyone is worried about you! Wake up when you are ready. I'm worried about you. Get better soon! Me and the boys had fun last night! It was a lot of fun and it was something we all had fun doing! Me and Niall have to go soon, the visiting hours are going to end in a few minutes." I stood up and said once last time, " bye Demi. See you later." Niall said bye and we walked out.

We met up with Liam in the hall and got ready to go. I turned to Caitlin, knowing that she would keep us posted if we asked her too. " Will you please keep us posted on how she is doing? Thank you." she nodded and said, " sure. Thank you for going and checking up on her. We should have done that. Thank you again. She could be in much worse condition if no one found her when you did. Thank you." we all nodded and then left.

Back at the hotel, I told Niall to tell the others there was a band meeting in ten minutes. I sighed. If I tell them now, that means the cutting is no more. I went to the bathroom, locked the door and sat down after grabbing my blade. I rolled up my jeans and put the blade to my skin. I dragged the blade across and named the reason. _Disgrace._ I dragged it over again and said_ screwed up mess._ The third time I dragged it across I said _not good enough._ I dragged the blade across several times after that. Crap. The meeting is in five minutes. I cleaned up the cuts and managed to make them look like they were older than they really were. Dam it. I broke Leslie's promise. I started to cry. I broke my promise. I dialed her number while in hysterics. She answered and I managed to say , _" Leslie. I screwed up again. I broke your promise. I promised I wouldn't but I did. Ugh! I'm such a screw up!" _between the crying. She said, " Shh. It's okay Zayn. Go get Niall and tell him." _ " I told him earlier… he counted every single cut and scar. It was already at 176 and that was just my arms and chest. Gah! I'm such a screw up! I broke your promise… I-I broke your promise. I promised I wouldn't but I did." _" Z, its okay to cry. Cry it out. Are you going to tell them yet? 176 times Zayn? I seriously need to come out there. I'm sorry but if you don't tell him soon, I will."

" _I am going to tell them soon. I was going to tell them five minutes ago. I screwed up big time Leslie. I think I cut a little to deep._" My vision began to cloud. I grabbed a towel and put it on my leg. I could hear Leslie's breathing quicken and her begin to panic. I winced as I applied more pressure to my wound. I heard someone knocking on the door. I sat in the tub and began to cry more. I heard Niall and Liam knocking on the door. I stayed where I was and talked to Leslie. _" What do I do? I'm scared rose. What do I do? Help…me._" I dropped the phone into my lap and put my hands to my face. I heard Niall tell Harry to pick the lock. I grabbed the blade and slide it across my wrist once more. The door opened just as I dropped the knife. I acted like I was fine and said, " what's up guys?" I held my wrists behind my back and prayed that they couldn't see the blood. I heard her one of them gasp. I picked up the knife faster that I thought I could. I held it out and shouted, " DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." Liam said, " let's be reasonable Zayn. Put the knife down." I shook my head. Niall came closer. I shouted, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Niall put his hands up and said, " Zayn, put the knife down. We can talk this out. Put the knife down." I shook my head. More tears rolled down my cheeks. I saw my blood running down my arms and down my legs. Now standing in a puddle of my own blood, I moved the knife. Instead of pointing it out in front of me and trying to defend my self, I had it on my self. Liam said, " Zayn, lets be rational. Put the knife down. Don't do this." I shook my head and put the knife to my stomach, with the tip of the blade pointing to my stomach.

I grabbed my phone that was now covered in blood and said to Leslie, "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry." I dropped the knife and fell to my knees. I heard them sigh in relief. I sat down in my blood and cried. Liam came over to me and tried to look at my arms. I pulled my arm away and wrapped them around my self. He sighed and stood up. Niall came to my side and hugged me, he took my arm as I cried and washed it off. He counted seven on my right arm and five on my left. He then rolled up my pant leg and cleaned my left leg. He cleaned it up and counted 12 then my right leg which had 15. He finished counting and said, " any more?" I shook my head no and he said, " two hundred cuts Zayn? Two hundred?" he told Louis to get me a pair of clean pants and shirt. He came back with clean clothes. Niall handed the knife to Liam and told him to dispose of it. Harry got a call and said that Demi just woke up and is doing a lot better. I cried into Niall's shoulder. I finally let Liam look at my cuts. He told Louis to go get management and get help. My vision started to get blurry and cloudy. I started to sway and then collapsed. All of the blood loss just caught up with me. I collapsed.

**Authors note: well this chapter is more focused around Zayn but that's the point. He is a major factor in this story. Demi woke up and is doing better. Why is Joe acting like a jerk again? We found out about Zayn's murky past, watched him hurt himself and then collapse. **

**Zayn: why must you use me for your entertainment? **

**Me: I find you fun to use. No offence. I like you.**

**Zayn: help me!**

**Me: reviews will help him! And subscribing. **

**Zayn: please. I want to live. I want out of this stupid room! If you review, she will untie me at least! Please. Tell her what you think!**

**Me: stay tuned! We will find out if Zayn's okay. How the rest of the band feels about Zayn's little problem. There will be so much more drama, its crazy! You seriously will love this! I love it! Heck! I'm addicted to it and I write it! So review! Tell me if you liked it! Hated it? What do _you_ want to see happen! Who do you want to see cause more drama? Love ya guys! **

You guys are amazing! Seriously! You guys give me so much inspiration and appreciation. I have never had this great of a reply to something I have done. The goal for this story is more than fifty three reviews by its end. Don't worry. There will be a LOOONG way until this story ends!

**Have a great night/day. You all are beautiful**

**-Californiagirl26 **


	2. Chapter 2

Stay strong chapter two

Authors note: don't worry! I haven't forgot this story! How could I forget one of my favorites? The last chapter was a bit more around my other characters and especially Zayn. I did that on purpose though. So stick around to find out why and of course Review! I am so sorry that it has been over a week since the last update! I just started school and the teachers decided to pack on the homework. It has been very stressful for me and I am doing my best to adjust and keep up with my stories. A massive thanks you to those who favorite, followed and reviewed! You're all awesome!

I don't own camp rock or one direction

Demi's pov

I woke up in a hospital room or at least a room that looks like a hospital room late last night. I fell back asleep and woke up again later on in the morning. Joe was sitting to my right while Caitlin and Nate were sitting on my left. Joe was asleep while Caitlin and Nate were on their phones. I cleared my throat and got their attention. Caitlin jumped up and tackled me into a hug while Nate went to get a doctor. She said, " We were soooooo worried about you! I am so sorry that I didn't see your messages. We were so involved in the album that we didn't notice the messages. I am sooo sorry!" I laughed and said , " its okay" Caitlin sat back down when Joe looked at us. He said, " Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I answered back, " my body is sore and my head hurts a bit but I feel a lot better then I did yesterday. What happened?" Caitlin answered, " You passed out in your kitchen. Zayn and the boys went to visit you and they got there and found you o the ground. They brought you to a hospital and waited. They until visitor hours were over. They were all really worried about you. We were really worried about you. Don't do that again! Stop scaring us like that!" I laughed and then heard someone clear there throat. A man who I think was my doctor stood in front of us. He had gray hair and blue eyes. He then introduced himself as doctor jack Higgins.

He discussed why I was sick. I apparently had a really bad version of the flu. I am doing a lot better and can be released sometime today. Nate looked down at the ground and I could tell something was off I questioned him on it and he replied, " Zayn was admitted to the hospital last night. We don't know why yet but I can try again to find out why." I nodded and got worried. Why was Zayn in the hospital? What happened? Are all of the boys hurt? Nate sensed my worry and took Joe with him to find out what happened. Caitlin sat on the edge of the bed and played with my hair. Niall and Liam came back with Joe and Liam a few minutes later. Caitlin and Nate left and Joe left but was reluctant at first. He finally left after several tries to stay in the room. Niall sat down on the edge of the bed and Liam sat in the chair. Liam said, " Zayn was admitted to the hospital last night. H-he had a knife and was cutting him self when we found him. He turned the knife on himself and lost it. He passed out from blood loss so he was brought here. He acted like a crazy man when he held that knife. I thought he was going to hurt him self worse than he already was. " I nodded and looked and Niall. Niall said, " he hasn't woke up yet and the doctors say there is a slight chance that he won't wake up again. We want to know if you want to visit him." I nodded slowly. Liam also said," no one can know just yet why he was admitted. We don't want the press to find out or anybody else who isn't directly involved." I nodded again.

The two got up and said, " Were really glad that you're okay. We were all worried. We will go get the nurse so she can bring you to his room. Thank you." I nodded and sat in the room after they left. Caitlin and Nate both came in. Joe wasn't with them, which was odd but whatever. He has been acting so strange lately. When I woke up, he seemed different. Caitlin was normal but Nate seemed off too. I haven't asked them about it though. I can't believe that Zayn would hurt himself then again I am not surprised. I mean, I am and still kind of am a cutter. Anybody could be a cutter and you wouldn't know unless they told you. I am going to talk to Zayn later when I get the chance. I really hope he is okay. It is strange to know what brought this on. Everyone is on the edge. Joe is acting strange and so is everyone else. Zayn wouldn't just cut himself unless someone said or did something that caused him to want to cut. Believe me, I could tell something was off with that kid the moment I met him. I can read people like a book and well, he was one of the hardest books to read. Someone had to cause the boy some serious harm to make him like that. After what seems like hours, Joe came back in the room. What is up with him? Something is seriously off with him and I am going to figure it out.

Joe's pov

Did I hear what I think I just heard? Zayn slit his wrists and lost too much blood so he was admitted to the hospital? It was either that or he slipped on his piss and was lost. I think it was the first one though. Should I or should I not inform the media? They have a right to know if their beloved boy band member has some serious issues. I mean he already is a screwed up mess. He isn't even that good of a performer. One direction is all lame and stupid. If anything, I should replace him. He should die so I can have his spot in the band. I only hope that no one found out that I am the one who sent him a really hate filled tweet earlier today. I was hoping he would cut a little deeper then he did. If he was dead then Demi couldn't hang out with him. I can tell that she likes them. They are nice but I am better than them. I pretended to love her for three years. No one can actually like her let alone want to be her friend. They are only her friends because they pity her. I pity her. That's why I am still dating her. That and she is my only shot back into the big time. she is my ticket back into the industry and I am not losing it to a loser boy band.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed the number for the paparazzi and blocked my number. I said while trying to disguise my voice, " one direction member Zayn malik was taken to the hospital for slitting his wrists and trying to kill him self. Oh and Demi Lovato is in the hospital cause she is really sick. Zayn was admitted shortly after visiting her. Are they dating? What will happen to our Jemi shippers? I gotta go." the person only made a hum noise in response. I am so evil but so good looking at being evil. Oh well. Poor this little boy's secret is out now. To bad so sad. I slowly walked into Demi's room and put up my façade as a loving boy friend. to bad that in the end she will learn that she was being used and is going to lose one thing that she adores like crazy. Too bad.

I walked into her room and sat my her bedside. She looked at me and asked what was wrong. I replied nothing and gave her a small smile. I asked her what they wanted to talk about and she said that it was personal. I asked her again and she shut me down. I acted like I didn't know the secret and changed the subject. I am so going to blame this whole event on her. I am telling them that she told the media. They wont trust her and no body else will. If I take away all her friends all she has is her career. And she won't have that anymore. Not when I get done with her. I remind her about how we had fun at camp so many summers ago and all the fun times. We 'laugh' about some funny things we did. She is so naive. I am backstabbing her and she doesn't even realize it. I am a genius! I feel somewhat bad for her.

Zayn's pov

Why do I feel so numb? I can hear muffled voices and I can barely feel someone holding my hand. What the bloody hell is going on? Where am I is also a good question. Like what in the bloody hell happened? That is a good question boy. Whoa. Where did that voice come from and how am I hearing it? I am here to help you decide. You will decide it you want to live or you wish to die. I will show you two lives. One without you and one with you. You will then choose your decision. I may advise you to choose wisely. Once your decision is final, there are no second chances. What the? Okay then. I have two choices. To live or too die. I wanted to live so should I just go with that.

First choice: death…. Italics –what's going on **bold – Zayn speaking **

_No pov_

Each member of one direction stood up in front of the stage and gave a speech about Zayn. How they loved him as a brother and how they were glad they were blessed to know him .how, they thought he was an amazing person with a huge heart and a passion for fashion. He was always stylish and always trying to have a laugh. He broke a few tables just for a laugh and stole many people's hearts. He will be deeply missed. Liam was a wreck. He knew something was up with Zayn and he cursed at him self that he didn't question or help him sooner. Louis was not his loud and chipper self. He was quiet and in a never-ending depression. Niall was taking it the worst though. He knew that he should have stopped him and not let him kill him self. It was awful to see the Irish lad in so much pain. Demi. She cried and cried for days, and even weeks after Zayn's funeral. She broke down crying when someone mentioned one direction or Joe. She found out that Joe was a cause for Zayn's suicide. Joe said some pretty nasty things that are to nasty to be said let alone thought. Demi started to cut again and stopped talking. She lost her record deal since she refused to go to several interviews and performances following Zayn's death. Some say it was because she loved him. Others say that it was because she felt guilty. We may never know because it seems we can't find her anywhere. The rest of one direction refuses to speak to her let alone look at her. She was accused of telling the media about Zayn's hospital visit. She denied it the entire time. The rest of the band stopped performing as one direction and haven't done a concert in two months.

**The band broke up because I died. Demi lost her contract. I can't die. If this happens then it's all my fault. I have to live for them and I have to live for my self. I have many reasons to live. I have found my reason after this attempt. So voice that is in my head, I choose to live.**

Very well. Your decision will be kept in mind. You will now return to the state of limbo while I and the others decide your fate. Carry on boy.** Wait what? Kept in mind? I want to live! I want the help I need. Please let me live. Please.** Very well. Be patient young one. 

**End of decisions. **

**No pov**

Demi and Joe sat in her room while waiting for a nurse to allow her to go to Zayn's room. After about twenty minutes of waiting, a nurse came, helped her into a wheel chair, and directed her to the British boy's room. The first thing she saw was how pale Zayn was. His normal almost Carmel colored skin was a ghostly pale. Too pale for one who is living. He had dark circles under his eyes and his normally styled hair was now going in every direction. What scared Demi was the amount of tubing and wiring they had around him. He had a tube to help him breathe, an Iv, a tube for giving him the blood he needed. The heart monitor was at a steady beep, which relieved her. he was alive at the moment. The nurse wheeled her to his bedside so she could sit closer before leaving and kicking Joe out of the room to give her privacy. She picked up his hand and held it in hers. After five minutes of crying she said, " what happened Zayn? Who caused you to do this? I have a secret to tell you. I am a cutter too. I want to stop but sometimes it's so hard. We could get better together. I could help you and you could help me. I understand why I cut. Why do you? I am not going to force you to tell me anything but I will do my best to help you and help my self. We will overcome all of this and be the best us we can be. The first step right now is waking up. So wake up so we can get better. the boys are so worried about you. We all want what's best for you. I will stand by you and continue to do so no matter what you decide. That's what friends do. I will never ever let anyone hurt you. They would hurt me before you. I've known you for like a week and barely that but I feel like we are brother and sisters. Please wake up." She went silent after that. Ten minutes later, she saw Zayn flinch a little bit. She squeezed his hand harder and talked to him. She talked about the bowling alley and how much fun it was to beat him at it and how much fun it was.

The voice from Zayn's head returned to him and said, "We have made our decision boy. After much consideration, we have decided to let you live. It was not an easy choice seeing your several suicide attempts. We would much rather prefer that this is the last time we see you like this for a long time. You are destined to live a long life with your family. Do not screw up this chance. This will be your final chance. Thank you for your patience, by the way I think I should warn you since when you wake up; all hell is going to break out do not pick sides and believe the girl. The others will not. She did nothing. She was simply involved in something by someone else. She is his pawn. She isn't there to hurt you. he did this not her. He used her like a rag. Please protect her, keep her safe, and do not let a friend like her go. Both girls are here to help." Zayn woke up with a tube down his throat and Demi holding his hand. She squealed when she noticed that he was awake and well. She pressed the nurse button and waited for the nurse to come. The nurse walked into the room, removed Zayn's breathing tube, and handed him a glass of water before leaving. The two sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Demi said, " I am so glad your okay!" zayn smiled and said, " me too." he looked down at his arms and saw the bandages and let his head drop. Demi lifted his head up and said, " Zayn, I know what you did and I want to know who caused you to do it. I know that everyone else is going to give the ' I know what your going through and I am here to help speech'. I mean it though when I say it. I was and still am a cutter. I know what its like to bring the knife to your wrist and pull it across. I know what its like to loose to much blood. I want help and I know you want help. My proposition is that we help each other out. You help me, I help you."

Zayn carefully moved his arms and motioned her closer. They hugged for a few minutes before he said to her, " I was so worried when me and the boys found you on the floor in your apartment. I was so scared that you were dead. Your fever was so high; we thought we were going to lose you. I was terrified that I would lose a friend like you. I suppose you want to know why I cut but I want to know why you cut." Demi lowered her head a bit and said, " The whole story is very long. I can summarize it down but the main thing is that I haven't always been Demi." zayn nodded in confusion so she continued, " my real name was Mitchie Torres. I went to a music camp, that's where I met Joe who was then known as Shane. That's also, where I met Nate and Caitlin. After a bit of drama, we all became friends. Shane was a jerk when he went to camp but after he met me, he changed into the nice person he was before. Fast-forward two years and that's when everything changed. My dad died a year before my mom did. They both died in a car accident. This girl at school who really hated me, tried to kill me. She set the science lab on fire and I was trapped in there. I have a few burns on my back, thighs, and part of my upper arm. I was put in witness protection and kept there for about three years. I moved constantly. I was in Reno when we were first found. That was about six months ago. I had made new friends and a life. By the way, Harry's future wife should be showing up soon. Her name was Ashley and well, she knew about my previous life. Back to the main story, I moved to a town in northern California. I was there a few days by my self before my two agents showed up. We made a new life there. It was a beautiful area. The men who were after me targeted the male agent first in hopes of finding me. The police found his body not far from where we were staying. He was tortured and then killed. Me and the woman agent fled to LA where we were then told that I was free. No longer targeted. I still have doubts about that but anyways; the female agent killed her self after the male agent died. They were dating and about to start a family. Which reminds me, I have to plan her funeral still. Anyways, I found Shane who you now know as Joe. He and Caitlin helped start my career. I started cutting before my mom died. I didn't cut a lot but I still cut. There was one time that I had a lot of cuts. I eventually stopped for a while but every now and then I do cut and I do my best to stop it. I shouldn't have read the hate mail I got because that makes me want to cut. It makes me feel like I am not a good enough person. That I am not worthy to live. That I have always been a screwed up mess and a failure. It seems that the only thing I managed to do right was writing music."

Zayn nodded and said, "You are not a failure. If you were, you wouldn't have gotten a record deal or promises of an album. I tried not to read the hate things about me but I do sometimes. How could people be so cruel? Many people have told me to kill my self. I was bullied when I was younger. I tried to kill my self. I survived obviously and here I am. I recently broke up with my girl friend of a long time. I loved her and she used me. I felt so alone and awful so I started to cut. Niall counted about two hundred cuts. It was awful. The reason I am here to day was not a suicide attempt. I freaked out and started to cut. My plan was to do it one last time and then tell the guys about my problem. I cut to deep and started to panic. I turned the knife on them before turning it on my self. I acted out of fear. I don't know what to do or how I will ever face them now. I told my best friend Leslie that I would stop but I broke her promise. I am a failure."

Demi hugged Zayn again and said, " if I am not a failure then you are not one either. You're in a very successful band. Your going on your first American tour with Big Time Rush. Do you like Leslie? When you said her name, your eyes lit up. She is the light to your darkness. I am here to help guide you too." Zayn gave Demi a small smile and replied, " I do like her. She has been my best mate since I was young. I care about her and it hurts me to continue doing this and continuing to hurt her." Demi shook her head and said, " I know your trying to stop. If you're worried then tell her. Okay is it just me or is Joe acting weird? Its kind of creeping me out the way he is acting. After the boys told me about your condition, he kept asking me. I told him I wouldn't tell him so he changed the subject. I have a feeling that something is up and this is the neutral moment before the war begins." Zayn nodded and smiled a bit and said, " I have no idea what is going to happen because I just woke up but I do know that something is about to go down and I really, don't want to be around for it and neither do you. would you say it's crazy that when I was out of it, that something gave me the choice of living our dying. I saw what life would be if I was dead and it gave me a glimpse of what is going to happen. Someone said something to the media and someone is going to blame you. you are in fact innocent but they wont believe you. I was told that you are a pawn to someone."

Demi nodded but remained silent. She was going to be blamed for something she didn't do? What was it going to be? This cant be good, not at all. The nurse walked into the room and said that Demi's visiting time was up. She wheeled her back to my room and she sat in the quiet boring room. staring at the ceiling bored out of her mind for what seemed like hours but really was minutes and turned on the TV that sat in the corner of the room and flipped through the channels. A gossip show caught her eye and she looked at the subtitle. It read " Zayn malik hospitalized for cutting, Demi Lovato hospitalized for sickness, is Jemi hanging on by a thread or should we start shipping for Zayn and Demi. what should their shipping name be Dayn or Zemi?" uh oh she thought to her self. this was the war. Someone told the media and now she is going to be blamed. Uh oh she thought to her self as she tried to imagine what was going to happen. The boys are going to blame her, Joe is going to be upset, and every one is going to abandon her for something she didn't do. She turned the TV off before wrapping her arms around her knees and tried to prepare herself for the craziness that was about to take over. There was not much for her to prepare for. She knew that she was going to be blamed for something she did not do and it was going to get ugly.

Not even twenty minutes after Demi saw the gossip show, a very angry Liam walked into her room. He yelled/shouted, " what is this?" as he shoved a phone into her hands. She looked at the trending topics on twitter and read out " Zayn Malik admitted to the hospital after suicide attempt." She shook her head and said, " I don't know." Liam did not like her answer very much because he screamed about and through a temper tantrum and ranted: " like bloody hell you don't. I bet you are the one who told them everything. I knew that we should not have trusted you so easily. We were nice to you, and you turned around and back stabbed us. Why is all I want to know? Why? Why do this? What do you have to gain by doing this?" Demi shook her head and said, " I did not do it. Why do you think I did it?" to which Liam responded, " because, after we told you it ended up on the media. You were the only person outside of the band and management that knows. It had to be you. There is no one else to blame it had to be you." Demi kept her eyes on Liam as he paced back and forth. She waited for him to calm down a minute or two before saying, " I didn't do it. I would never ever do any thing to hurt you or the boys. Is it possible that someone else heard you guys and told the media?" Liam stopped pacing, sat down on the farthest edge of the bed, and stared at the floor for a few minutes before replying, "Maybe I didn't want to believe that you would do this but it made sense that you did since you were like the only person we told that didn't already know. I suppose that someone could have heard us speaking but I thought I closed the door." Demi hummed in response and nodded. Liam saw the truth in Demi's eyes as she pleaded to him that it was not her and waited a few minutes before saying, " I should probably apologize for making a complete ass out of my self. Therefore, Demi I am terribly sorry that I accused you of telling the media. I do hope that you can forgive me."

Demi smiled and replied, " I could never stay mad at you Liam. You are like a giant teddy bear or the human version of a puppy. Please do explain to the boys that I did not do it so they will not do what you did to me all though it would be funny to see them do it and we prank them. What do you say?" Liam gave her an evil smile before saying, " tell me more." The two sat huddled up in the room discussing the plan. After the plan was set up, which was to have Harry, Louis and Niall come to her room and have them see Liam and Demi fight. The plan was also to have them yell a little bit and work them up too. Then when every thing is perfect, Demi will make them feel like Asses. Harry walked into her room with Niall and Louis by his side. He gave Demi an icy glare and said, " what do you want traitor?" Demi gave a seductive yet creepy smile and said, " you." Liam was doing his best to not start laughing or smile at the scene before him. Harry was pissed who was angry smirked at how no girl or woman could resist him. Louis slapped Harry's arm and said, " what about me? No one ever wants Louis." Liam smiled and said, " oh Louis, you know I love you. So why don't you come sit next to me and snuggle in this chair." As Demi rolled her eyes, Louis stomped over to where Liam had suggested and sat in the younger boy's lap. Niall stood there awkwardly and said, " Would some one like to explain what happened. One minute every one is angry the next, we are discussing cuddling. What happened?" Demi smirked and said, " Oh are you feeling left out? Why don't cha come sit next to me?" Niall nodded and walked over and sat down next to Demi in her bed. So far, the prank was going along great if not better than planned. Harry should be getting angry in 3…2…1... " How could you snuggle with her after what she did to your best mate? She betrayed our trust and you, you snuggle up with her? Why? What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Niall looked as if he wanted to cry. He hates it when people yell at him. Demi hugged him and told Harry, " Back off curly. First, if you were not so inpatient I would have told you that I did not do it. I do not know who did and why they did it but I am telling you this, I DID NOT TELL THE MEDIA ANYTHING ABOUT ZAYN. I would never do anything to betray you or the boy's trust. Why would you blame me?" she let a few tears out and then started to cry. She sobbed and said, " I d-didn't do it. I-I would never do any-anything to hurt you and the guys. I care ab-about you guys. You all are like my brothers so tell me why would I do it if I cared?"

Harry sighed and replied, " I don't know. I am so sorry I accused you. Please forgive me." Demi nodded and said, " I forgive you. Any one want to tell me when I get out of here and when everyone decides to stop accusing me of things?" every one in the room laughed at her statement. Harry walked up to Demi and held her hand and said, " I am truly horrified by my own behavior please forgive me. I really am sorry." Demi said, " I already forgave you curly." He took her hand and kissed it before kissing her. The kiss deepened. The only thing that broke them apart was someone clearing their throat. The two teens looked at each other and said, " Ummm, this isn't what it looks like." And

Subconsciously rubbed the back of their necks.

Authors note: hello there! I know it has been awhile! I again would like to give a massive thank you to all the people that reviewed, favorited, read and followed this story. It means a lot. I also would like to say that you are all beautiful and I love you. Like I love you to the moon and back. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing. If it were not for you guys, I probably would have quit writing long ago and quit the site. So, thank you for helping keep my muse alive. Stay strong and stay beautiful. Good night lovelies.

And I am so sorry that this chapter is so wacky. I kind of don't like it my self its very much a filler. I promise a more drama filled future! Tell me if you hated it or were okay with it or absolutely loved it! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Stay strong chapter three

Authors note: so I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this chapter! I dedicate this chapter to my best friend who absolutely loves one direction so Gloria, this chapter is for you! I hope you love it!

I do not own camp rock.

Demi's pov

Kissing Harry was like kissing sunshine. Fire works and fire works exploded the moment our lips touched. I wonder if he felt it too. I have never felt any thing like this before especially like when I kiss Joe. His kisses are lustful, Harry's are gentle, and over all amazing and that, the world around us just stopped. When we broke the kiss, I could not help but feel disappointed. When I heard someone clear his or her throat, I realized that

My fantasy of the world stopping the moment our lips touched did not happen. I looked to see Joe standing in the door jam looking angry. He simply said, " what the heck Demi?" I said, " Ummm. This isn't what it looks like." He rolled his eyes and said, " it is exactly what it looks like. You were kissing that man whore. I knew I couldn't trust you around them." oh my gosh. He said he could not trust me. I shook my head and said, " Couldn't trust me? You are the one who never answers his phone, acts like an ass to any of my other friends, and does not trust me. I put my faith and trust in you. I get that your working on MY album and that it takes time but you couldn't be bothered from what ever you were doing to answer a call from your girlfriend who was really sick and was asking you to call her in an hour to make sure that she hasn't got any sicker and was okay but I guess you could not do that now could you?" I heard Louis mumble under his breath, " burn." I winked and Louis and looked back and Joe who was only getting angrier. He shouted, " MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. I CANT GET ANY WORK DONE WITH YOU CONSTANTLY CALLING ME. I HAVE NO FREEDOM. YOUR ALWAYS LIKE JOE GET ME THIS JOE GET ME THAT JOE. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TELLING ME TO DO STUFF FOR YOU. IF YOU GOT OFF YOUR FAT LAZY ASS AND STARTED TO SO SOMETHING THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD NOT BE SUCH A FAT ASS THEN. I CANT BELIEVE I EVER WANTED TO DATE SUCH A FAT, UGLY, WHINY, BITCH LIKE YOU. WE ARE DONE. DELETE MY NUMBER AND GET A DAM LIFE." I heard the boys all stand up and say, " that is no way to treat a lady. I do not know why she would ever date an arrogant arse like you. No freedom? She let you do what ever the heck you wanted and did not even bother you. She called you maybe three times asking you for one favor and you freak out. Demi is one of the most beautiful girls we have ever met, how dare you call her ugly! What the hell is your problem?" I decided that it was my time to say something, " me fat and lazy? Bitch please, who sits on his stupid phone all dam day doing who knows what? I do not make you do anything you want and I give you lots of freedom. Some nights you do not come home until three am only to leave at five again. I barely see you and or text/call you. I call you three times and you freak out? What is wrong with you? What happened to the guy I fell in love with? The guy who helped me save camp rock? The guy who looked for the mystery girl? You are acting like the jerk I met the first day of camp. What happened to my boy friend? The guy who would drop what he was doing and go out of his way to make sure that I was okay. What happened to the guy who waited for me when I was in the program? I lived for the day we would meet again and I could be in your arms and by your side. Turns out maybe I should have realized sooner that it was too good to be true. My only question is why? Why do everything for me without me even asking you too only to have you bitch about me not doing anything."

Joe rolled his eyes and said, " we are done. That's all I have to say. Good-bye. I never want to talk to you again." my heart shattered. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry; instead I smile and said, " Thank you. Have a nice life. I hope life does you good and you realize that you are making one of the biggest mistakes ever and that you can never turn back. Once you walk out that door, you burn the bridge and it will NEVER be able to be fixed. Walk out that door and you leave me for forever. Chose carefully." He walked out the door without a single pause. Then it hit me minutes later. He was really gone. I stared at the ground, not having the courage to look up. the room was silent. Niall held me in his arms as I cried into his shoulder. Harry hugged me from the other side as all the boys came together and engulfed me in a massive hug. I stopped crying not long later and said, " thank you. Thank you for standing up for me and not leaving." Louis said, " no offense but why would an amazing girl like you ever date a jerk like him?" I laughed and said, " believe it or not he wasn't always like that. He was a jerk when I met him but I apparently changed him into a nice guy. Apparently everyone was wrong. I knew he has been acting strange lately but I didn't know it would lead to this. I am so sorry you guys had to see that." all off the boys backed off except Harry. He held me and said, " I am glad we were here though. If we weren't then he probably would have been a lot meaner." I nodded and hugged him tighter. Liam said, " we are all here and we wont leave your side. It takes a lot to get rid of us." I laughed and hugged him. The doctor came in and said, " Your are free to go all you need to do is sign the release forms and have someone co-sign." I nodded as he handed me the forms. I just had finished signing my part of the forms when Harry took the clipboard out of my hands and start to fill it out. He finished a few minutes later and took the forms to the doctor. I took the opportunity to ask, " What is going to happen with Zayn?" Liam sighed and said, " he will most likely be put in rehab or something to get him the help he needs. I don't know what will happen to the tour or what but we will cross that bridge when we get there. right now we are going to help you." I smiled and said thanks. Harry returned not long after and handed me a bag of clothes and said, " I hope you don't mind wearing our clothes. We couldn't get you any of your clothes so we brought you some of ours." I nodded and opened the bag. There was a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and jacket. I excused my self and went to change. I put on the sweats and tightened them at my waist. They were really fuzzy and warm. The shirt was a white and a little bit baggy but it fit me well. The jacket was leather and really nice. It smelt like Harry. Hehe

I walked out of the bathroom to have all of the boys whistle at me. I blushed and thanked them for the clothes. Harry put his arm around my shoulder and Louis took the bag. Walking out of the room with the four boys by my side we walked to Zayn's room to let him know that we were going home and we would be back in the morning. We decided that we shouldn't let him know about my break up with Joe just yet but it will probably hit the media before we tell him so we ended up telling him. I pushed all of the boys out of the room and told Zayn my self. I told him that I wasn't letting Joe bring me down and I was staying strong. I also asked him if Niall and me could tell the boys what happened or at least part of it. He thought about it and decided that we could. We made the pact to stay as strong as we could for as long as we could. The moment we left the hospital, the paparazzi went crazy. Harry handed me a pair of sunglasses and led me to the car. We climbed into the large black SUV. Liam was driving to my apartment since he drove the best on the American roads. We got back to my flat and did our best to hide from the paparazzi. Niall and me discussed how we would tell the boys. He went first.

" Boys, I need to tell you about Zayn's cutting. Demi asked him if we could tell you his story and he reluctantly agreed. Please don't think any less of him or give him special treatment. He was in a very dark place and did what any normal person would do, panic." The boys looked at Niall and nodded for him to continue. He then said, " It started in high school. He was bullied very badly. At one point…. he committed suicide. He did actually die but was brought back. Leslie, and rehab helped get his life back on track. A year later, he tried out for the X-factor. He did very well for the longest time. His break up with Perrie and all the things that happened with that and the media was a lot for him to bare. I counted his cuts the day Demi was taken to the hospital. I counted then over a hundred and fifty. He has been cutting him self again since he broke up with Perrie. The other day, he took it to far." We let that information sink in then I continued the story, " he planned on telling you that afternoon. He planned on a few final cuts before getting his life together. After cutting to deep, he started to panic. He did not want to die; he only wanted his pain to be taken away. And you guys know the rest of the story. The reason that I am telling you this part is because I have something to say also." The boys nodded and let me continue. " So I know you guys are questioning my past so here is the truth: I haven't always been Demi Lovato. I was Mitchie Torres. A insecure sophomore in high school. I met Shane at the camp his family owns. Shane and me didn't quite get along at first. I had been singing in the mess hall when he heard my voice. I left before he could find out it was me. Long story short, we went out a year later. He returned from tour and things got serious. Several people from my school decided to bully me worse and worse. A year went by and I never heard from Shane. My dad died in a car accident then my mom. That's where life got really bad. Nate, Shane's band mate visited me for a while and saw what those girls did to me. Some stuff happened and then there was the fire. I was at school when my lab partner (the girl who bullied me) set our experiment on fire and got me trapped in the room. I was put in witness protection for three years and never saw or heard from Shane in that time, he then went by Joe. I was found once and the agent protecting me was murdered. His girl friend that was my other agent committed suicide not long before I was released from the program. She died from a broken heart. I then got my freedom and I found Joe. He and Caitlin helped get me my record deal. Then the rest you guys know." they nodded and Louis asked, " why would those girls be so mean to you?" I replied, " I had a voice and they didn't. They bullied me to the point that I… I started cutting. I continued to cut over the years and not once did any one ever know. You are the first to know and the second to be told. Zayn actually confronted me on it. I am trying to over come it but it is difficult. With everything that has happened, I don't know if I can't not give in to it. I think you guys deserved to know. After what happened to day, I don't know if I can stay strong like I promised Zayn. We are planning on going to rehab together that way we can support each other." I looked at the ground and didn't make eye contact. Niall had his hand on my shoulder and Harry had his arm around my waist. Liam placed his hand on my knee and Louis kneeled in front of me. They all said, " we will stand by you and not let any thing happen to you. We will be strong when you are not. We are going to help you get through this." they then engulfed me in a group hug and we all stayed like that for several minutes.

Harry was the last to let go and I must say, I don't think I wanted him to. Louis walked off into the kitchen and returned not long after with a cup of tea and placed it in front of me. Liam went through the box of movies that I have and picked out two movies, the first one being tangled and the second one being princess and the frog. He went into my kitchen and hunted down some popcorn and candy. Harry and me moved some furniture around and built a giant raft of blankets from my room. We then turned off the lights and sat down in front of the TV and waited for Liam to return with the goodies. We watched each movie and had fun. At one point Louis and Harry decided to reenact Tangled and Princess and the frog. It was actually quite funny. Harry played the princes and Louis played the princess. It was a priceless moment. I laughed a lot tonight and it felt great to do so. I felt so free and happy like the world was not watching for the brief hours we were inside. We stayed up after the movies and played several games. Niall was the first to fall asleep then Louis and Harry. Liam and me drew on their faces. Niall had I heart food written on his forehead while Harry had I love Louis on his forehead and Louis had I heart Harry on his forehead. We fell asleep after almost waking them up.

I woke up to the sound of the boys shouting at each other. Harry was laughing at them until he realized that he had writing on his face. His smile turned into a look of horror. I held in my laugh when he looked in the mirror and then squealed. I then cracked up which led them to realize that I was awake. Harry then somehow carefully jumped on me and laid on top of me. I made an oomph sound and laughed. Harry gave me one of his gorgeous cheeky smiles and said, " morning beautiful." I blushed slightly and said, " thank you kind sir. Good morning to you too." Louis then whined and said, " what about me?" we all cracked up and said, " morning Louis." Harry left and Niall sat down. Niall and me talked about what it is like in Ireland while Harry and Liam made breakfast. He described the town he grew up in and what it is like. He got a bit homesick so I gave him a hug and I snuck into my secret stash of chocolate and handed him a piece. Breakfast was eventful and very fun. Liam had Harry stay with me while they went to their hotel to get some clothes for them selves and then maybe go to the beach. I changed into a pair of shorts that went down mid thigh and a navy blue and green-checkered flannel shirt. I finished my out fit off with a pair of white low tops just like Harry's. Hehe we are sort of matching. I put on some chunky bracelets and placed my hair in a messy bun. I went light on my make up before checking my self out in the mirror. I poked at my stomach and looked at it in the mirror. Am I fat like Joe said I was? Harry walked into the room after I had been staring at the mirror for five minutes. He tapped my shoulder, which brought me out of my trance. He looked me in the eye and said, "don't let what he said make you think any less of your self. Your beautiful and everything that he wishes he will have. You are an amazing girl with an extra-amazing heart." he held my hand and kissed it. I then said to him, " thank you. When we kissed…. did you feel the… sparks or like fireworks?" I heard Harry mumble thank goodness and said, " yes. I was hoping I wasn't the only one who felt that. I have never felt anything like it ever. It was amazing. You're amazing."

I leaned in and kissed him, this time we were not interrupted. The sparks grew and grew and it got intense. It was truly awesome. We finally parted when our bodies decided we desperately needed oxygen. I smiled at him and kissed him again. We parted again and sat down on the bed. I asked him, " What are we?" He replied, " I don't know. I like you too much to lose you. If I have to wait for you I will. I would wait a thousand years just to call you mine." I smiled and said, " I at least need a month or two. I just got out of a relationship even though it wasn't really a relationship and I don't want you to be a rebound. I care to much about you and I don't wont the media bashing either of us." He nodded and I held his hand. He said, "okay. I don't want them harassing you either. I will wait however long you want me too." I smiled again and said, " Lets just keep things the way they are for now. So can we kiss and it not be awkward? Like how you just randomly kiss Louis? Haha. Please?" he smiled and said, " yeah. I like kissing you. Kissing you makes me feel more alive. I feel like I am now finally living." We kissed again and again until we heard the boy's barge in the door. I smiled and walked out of my room and into the living room. Louis saw me and said, " what did you two do?" I blushed and laughed and said, " We kissed that's it. Get your head out of the gutter!" he then turned pink and laughed. I reached for Harry's hand and held it tightly in mine and said, " we aren't dating yet since I just broke up with Joe yesterday but give it a bit of time and we will be." Louis and Niall high fived and said "finally". Liam shook his head.

Harry changed into an outfit that was similar to mine. He came out of the bathroom and smiled. The plan was to visit Zayn then go to the beach. We got to the hospital around 11 and sat with Zayn until twelve. We laughed a lot and had fun until Harry, Louis and me went to the beach. Niall and Liam wanted to stay a bit longer with Zayn. I drove them to the pier and we got out.


	4. Chapter 4

Stay strong chapter 4

Oh my. It's been like a month! Oh my gosh! I am a horrible person! I am so sorry that it's been so long! I have had so much school work its crazy! I also a had a bit of writers block but time helped me with that so lets get this show on the road and lets party!

I don't own camp rock!

Demi's pov

I locked the car before putting the keys in the front pocket of my purse. I led the boys to a less crowed part of the beach and set our stuff down. Harry and me wandered down to the seashore while Louis made a sand castle. Standing with my toes in the water and the sun in my eyes and nothing but the sound of the waves crashing along the shore brought me to a peaceful place; that was until Harry threw me over his shoulder and carried me into a oncoming wave. He laughed as I shrieked as he walked deeper and deeper into the water. He pulled me back right side up so I was now in front of him and put me down. I playfully slapped his chest and tried to go back to the shallow area until he grabbed me by the waist and pulled into him and hugged me before whispering, " hold your breathe." As he pulled me under water. I came up a moment before he did so I waited and timed it right so I splashed him with a wave and it hit him in the face. " Girl you did not just do that!" he said with an attempt of a ghetto accent. I laughed and splashed him again. We had a splash war for twenty minutes before going back to shore. I dried of a bit before helping Louis with his sand castle. When we finished we gave each other a high five and smiled at our work. it was three stories tall with a tower ( that was the hardest part, it wouldn't stay up and kept falling apart), a seashell pathway and a seaweed lawn. I took a picture of it and then sent it to Louis. He whispered something in my ear, I nodded and we walked over to Harry. Louis gave him a creepy smile, as did I. He gave a look of horror as Louis threw him over his shoulder and into the sandcastle.

He stood up and tried to get the sand off him while me and Louis were doubled over in laughter. He tried to come after me and hug me so I ran and pushed Louis into Harry and fell into another fit of giggles. I laughed harder when Louis fell on top of Harry and groaned. I walked back over to them and helped Louis up before saying to Harry, " that's whatcha get when ya try to hug me while covered in sand. It doesn't end well for you." I held my hand out to him, expecting him to allow me to help him up. Instead, he pulled me on top of him. I laughed when he groaned again and mumbled, " ow." I laughed again and kissed his cheek. I got off of him and helped him up. I dusted myself off and grabbed my bag with my towel neatly folded inside. Harry grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking away and then reached his hand out and brushed some sand out of my hair. I smiled and said, "thanks." Harry and me helped Louis clean him self up since he had sand all over himself and in his hair. I kept laughing as he pouted when I played with his hair.

My phone started to ring so I looked for it in my bag. Finding it, I looked at caller ID and it said 'Caitlin'. I sighed as I answered. "Hello?" " Hey Demi, how's it going?" I replied, " It's okay. How are you?" she replied, " It's okay. Nate and Joe aren't talking right now though." I said, "oh. So what's up?" sighing she replied, " Nate keeps ranting about how Joe is an idiot and so much more, that its annoying." " How are you dealing?" I asked. She responded, " shouldn't I be asking you that?" I laughed and said, " probably but if you are asking, I'm okay. Right now, I am at the beach with a few friends." She said, " have fun then, I guess I should let you go and have fun!" " Thanks. Bye. " I replied as I hung up and threw my phone back into my bag. Harry asked, "Who was that?" I replied, " That was my friend Caitlin. She was just calling to say Hi." He nodded as Louis picked me up and attempted to give me a piggyback ride. Louis walked back to the car with me on his back while Harry was making faces at us. I thanked Louis and put my bag in the trunk at took my phone out before closing the trunk. I looked at Louis as he was about to get in my car and I said, " no your not. Dust your self off more and then dump your shoes out while I put a towel down. I do not want sand in my car. If you mess up my car, you WILL clean It." he gulped and did as I asked. I thanked him and got in. Harry sat in the back while Louis road shot gun since Harry sat in the front on the way there. Louis heard a song he liked so he turned it up and sang it out of tune. I joined him halfway though 'titanium'. Harry laughed and then joined us on the next song, which so happened to be ' what makes you beautiful'. I laughed at the irony and sang with them. Harry sang his part while Louis sang his part as well as Liam's. I sang Zayn's part and Shared part of all of their parts with Harry. I laughed at how bad we sounded. I turned around while we were at a stoplight and saw Harry recording us being silly. I stuck my tongue out and turned my attention back onto the road.

We drove the rest of the way home with the music on at a less loud volume. Getting out and locking the car, we made our way up to my apartment. Opening the door and setting my bag down to the side, I ordered them to take a shower. I showed Louis the guest bathroom and showed Harry to my bathroom. Louis came out ten minutes later with wet hair and smelling less like the ocean wearing the clothes he had on earlier. Harry came out five minutes later also wearing his beach covered clothes. I laughed and said, " can I do your guys' hair?" Louis gave me a look that said no so I gave him the puppy eyes and pout. He gave in and said yes while Harry said sure, avoiding my puppy like begging. I dried Louis hair as I brushed it. I brushed into a slight Mohawk/quiff. I then added a little bit of hair spray and made sure it looked okay. He smiled and said, " that came out better then I thought it would." I laughed and said, " How dare you ever doubt me!" he smiled and patted my shoulder as he walked out and shouted, " Harry you're the next victim- I mean client." I shook my head and said, " you make me sound like a hooker." He laughed and went to raid my food stash. I dried and then straitened his hair. He smiled and said, " I look like I did a few years back; I used to straighten it all the time then I stopped for a while." I smiled and said, " Well, I like it. It's different but still looks good."

I unplugged the straighter when Harry said, " Oh no girl. You are going to wash your hair so I can style It." I gave him a look and he laughed before picking me up and placing me in the shower. I tried to get out but Harry was blocking me in. he then said, " take a shower to get the sand off of you and out of your hair and so I can style your hair!" I sighed and then told Harry, "fine but get out of here so I can take a shower. Oh, and do you want to go clubbing later?" he replied, " sure. I'll send Louis out to get us some clean clothes from our apartment that we can wear to a club." I nodded and pushed him out of the bathroom before stripping out of my dirty beach covered clothes and getting into the shower and turning the water on. I gently washed my hair as I thought about how great it was to have Harry and the boys as my best friends. Zayn is going to get help and I am going to get better. I continued to clean my self up before turning the shower off and getting out. Grabbing a towel, I made sure the coast was clear and walked quickly into my room and shut the door. I looked in my closet for something suitable to wear to a club but still look classy and not trashy for the evening. I looked around until I came across a teal-blue dress. I don't remember buying it but it looks super cute! I put it on and then look for what shoes and what jewelry I will wear. I decide on a pair of super cute of matching teal-blue pumps with rose earrings and a chunky same color/ mixed with gray bracelet. I walked to the kitchen to find a note from the boys saying, "Went back to our hotel to change. Can't wait for tonight. See you soon. X Louis and Harry"

I put the note down and went to the bathroom to put my makeup on. I looked at what I had and decided for a natural look with light brown eye shadow and less make up. I just had finished putting my red lipstick on as Harry walked through the door and said, " I'M BACK! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT STYLED THAT HAIR OF YOURS!" I giggled as I walked out of the bathroom and to the main room. The was a shocking silence for a few seconds which led Harry to cough and say, " WOW. You look beautiful!" I blushed and said, " you do too." he was wearing black skinny jeans with white Supras and a white T-shirt and a black blazer over it. He led me to the bathroom and said, " this way malady." I shook my head and sat down on the chair I put in here earlier. He circled around me and said, " what to do, what to do." He played with my hair a bit before deciding on what to do. Putting my hair into sections he plugged in the straighter and waited for it to warm up. A few minutes later he began to straighten it. Louis decided to take a video of Harry doing my hair to prove that he can do a girl's hair. I have no idea why he chose to do it other than that he was going to do it. He straightened it completely before curling a few strands. I sat there patiently waiting for him to finish as he held the last piece of hair in his hand. When he was done, I said, " Whoa! That looks awesome! How did you do that?" he laughed and gave me a cheeky smile and said, " I grew up in a house full of woman, you learn a few things." I laughed and said, " What else can you do? I look really good thanks to you!" he smiled and said, "I can do some make up, shush don't tell the other lads that. They will never let me live that down. I can also cook pretty well. I cook for the boys since it usually ends in a disaster when they cook." Unplugging the straighter he looked at me for my response.

I smiled and said, " well Mr. Styles and MR. Tomlinson, what are we going to do until we go to the club and who is going with us?" " Well Ms. Lovato, we are going to go shopping for a bit, maybe go to dinner and then a club. As for who all is coming so far it is you, Louis, Niall and I. Liam wanted to stay with Zayn for a while." Nodding I grabbed my purse and a jacket and pulled the two British boys out of my apartment and towards my car. Louis pushed Harry out of the way and into the backseat said, " where are we going shopping first?" I thought about it for a second and said, " how about somewhere in Hollywood. I haven't gone shopping too much so let's go somewhere near where we are going to go clubbing. By the way, the club is for 15-20 years olds. Meaning we will be able to get in oh and I hope you don't mind being recognized since we most likely will be." They nodded as I turned up the radio. We drove for a bit until we reached the mall. Getting out, we headed inside and hoped fans wouldn't mob us. After walking around for a bit, we decided to go inside Target. Harry put Louis in a shopping cart and was pushing him around while I followed closely behind and video tapped it. They stopped when they crashed into a wall which left me standing there laughing at them. Harry blushed while Louis scolded him for crashing. I shook my head as Harry picked me up and put me in the shopping cart. I laughed as he began to push me down all the isles and said, "What would you like to buy Madam?" I played along and said, "how about some magazines and some a phone case?" he pushed me to the magazines so I asked him to hand me all the ones with one direction on them. He laughed as I put them beside me and said, "Now to electronics and then to toys." He nodded and pushed me there. Louis shook his head when he saw the magazines and said, "Would you like me to sign those so you can market them?" I laughed and said, "Nope. I'll sign them. Then they will be worth something." He laughed and said sarcastically, "haha you're so funny."

I shook my head as Harry continued to push me to the electronics department. I put my hands up and said, "Out please!" he shook his head and carefully picked me up so my dress didn't ride up and flash someone. I winked and walked towards the movies and CDs and picked up everything that said one direction. Louis and Harry gave me a look so I said, "later." they nodded as I put in more fan stuff. I picked up an Iphone case, which I didn't know they sold here that had Harry on it and one that had Zayn on it. I put them both in the cart while Harry said, "why?" I laughed and said "later." We then went to the toy department and I looked for something. I grabbed six nerf guns and a TON of nerf bullets. I also grabbed a one-direction doll and a few toys. Harry again gave me a questioning look, which I shook my head at and started to push the cart. I walked to the check out line with the boys following me and put the stuff on it with their help. When I went to pay, Harry had Louis distract me so he could pay. The bill was over three hundred dollars and he wouldn't let me pay. We walked out to the car and put the stuff in and drove to a Chinese restaurant to get dinner. Louis paid for dinner and we walked to the car. So far we haven't been noticed too much. We had a few people ask for autographs and stuff but it wasn't too bad and the paparazzi haven't seen us yet thankfully.

I spoke to soon; as soon as we exited the restaurant they bombarded us with questions. Harry and Louis put their arm around my waist as we walked towards the car. Some sleaze bag paparazzi shouted, "WHICH ONE ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH?" that offended me but I didn't let them see the satisfaction of pissing me off so I smiled and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? By the way, none. I am waiting until marriage to sleep with someone." Harry smirked into my hair when I said that. We got in the car and I very carefully drove away. Harry said, "You are so cryptic sometimes. I love it!" I smiled and turned my attention back to the road before saying, "so you wanted to know why I bought all those things to do, eh well you bought. So I was going to have you boys sign some stuff and sell it and then donate the money to a school that needs money. I was also going to give some of the toys to some kids and well the posters… I was going to put those up in my room." I blushed at the last part when Harry said, "Why have those pictures when we can all go somewhere and have our pictures taken together and have fun with it!" I nodded and replied, "We should do it when Zayn gets out of the hospital. By the way, when does he get released?" Louis answered, "In two days. We missed our first two shows so we will be joining big time rush on the fifth show." I pouted, "That means that you will be leaving me." Harry sighed and said, "yeah but you could go with us and or we could at least give you tickets to come see us." I smiled and held his hand carefully as I drove. Louis gave an aww. And sat there awkwardly in the back seat.

We pulled up to the club not much later and got out. When we got inside I told them to be ready to go at eleven. Louis wandered off leaving Harry and me alone. We sat in a VIP area and talked for a while and drank some soda before going to the dance floor. We danced for a long time before going to find Louis. I danced with Louis a bit before going back to dancing with Harry. Time flew as we danced together. It was a lot of fun. We ended the night with a slow song. We met up with Louis and round eleven and left. Driving back to my apartment, we talked about the day.

Harry's Pov

I had an amazing day today. The beach was a lot of fun and then doing each other's hair was a lot of fun too. When I'm around Demi, I feel like I don't have to hide anything and I can be myself. She has an amazing heart and is so special. She doesn't realize how beautiful and smart she is. I love her laugh. It sounds like what an angel's laugh would sound like. The way she smiles with her eyes and the way she acts goofy and doesn't care. When we were at the club, as I looked at her while we danced it felt like we were the only ones there. And when we were at target, I realized how much fun I have with her. I love how well she gets along with the boys and how she treats them. Every other girl well uh, woman I've dated treats them like children. Then again they are usually like twice my age. Demi is true to her self and to us. She felt she could tell us her biggest secret. I admire her will to stay strong and how she is true to her word. I honestly don't know why anyone would break up with a girl as amazing as Demi. Why would you want to break such a sweet girl's heart? I feel like I need to protect her and keep her safe. More importantly, I think I love her. I find more and more reasons to fall in love with her the more time I spend with her.

We got to her apartment and tried to get to her floor quietly. Key word being trying. Louis is on a sugar high from the ton of soda he drank tonight. That made him 10x louder than normal. I had to hold my hand in front of his mouth so he would shut up and not disturb the whole building. We got inside of her apartment and let Louis wander around hyper. Demi walked into the kitchen and warmed up some milk and had Louis drink some. He started to fall asleep so we half carried-half walked him to the couch and dumped him there. He was out with ten minutes of sitting down. She tucked him in and said, "night Louis." Grabbing my hand she dragged me to her room. "I don't think you want to share the couch with Louis so why don't you share the bed with me? It's big enough for the both of us." I nodded as she took of her jewelry and heels. I slipped my shoes off and said, "Can I take my jeans off and just sleep in my boxers and T-shirt?" she said, "sure. Thank you for asking." I nodded and then took my belt off and pulled my jeans off. She returned from the bathroom with her dress in her hand wearing a over sized T-shirt and shorts.

Crawling into the bed, she tamped the spot beside her and said, "You coming?" I nodded and climbed into bed. We both sat on our sides and faced each other. "I had fun today. Thank you. It was truly an amazing day." She said, as she looked me in the eyes. I smiled softly and said, "Your welcome. I had fun too. I love how you get along so well with the boys. It's fun to have someone around who doesn't care about our fame or who we are but who we actually are is what they care about. You know, you would make a great mom one day. The way you knew what to do with Louis was really cool." She blushed slightly and said, "If I made a great mom then you would make a good dad." I smiled and held my hand out for her to take. She smiled and scooted to closer to me. I held her in my arms and watched her slowly fell asleep until I was asleep.

**Authors note: *hides behind table * please don't hurt me! I know it's like a month and a half late but I have reasons. 1) I made friends and have been hanging out with them- you should be happy because I am no longer anti-social or a loner. 2) I have been really sick lately and I have slowly getting better**.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Stay strong chapter 5

Authors note: I am soooooooo sorry that it's been like forever since my last update. I have been busy with school, a movie I wrote (I just finished it! now it's time to film and edit it!) and life in general. So please bare with me on this as it might be a while until the next update. There will be more I just am unsure of when. So enough with my rambling and lets get on to what we are really here for…the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or anything. Just the plot!

Demi's pov

Waking up in someone's arm is something I can definitely get used too. I rolled of my side and into someone's side. That someone being Harry. I watch him sleep for a minute of two before I closed my eyes and thought about a few things. One being on how my mom would probably say, " this boy is a real keeper Mitch." And the second being how cute does Harry look when he is sleeping? I ended up smiling and opened my eyes to see Harry looking at me. he said, " good morning beautiful." I smiled even more and replied, " good morning good looking." He smiled and then replied, " as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I'm afraid we need to get up and conquer the day." I groaned as I rolled on to my back and asked him, "what are we doing today?" he sighed and replied, " I think Zayn is being released from the hospital tomorrow so we need to make sure everything is ready for him to come home and also I think we might have an interview today for damage control. For you, you could either come with the boys, and me visit Zayn or lay low for the day. Your choice." I thought about it for a few minutes and replied, " I'll go visit Zayn and then lay low for the rest of the day. Then hang out with the boys and you when you get back from the interview." He replied, "okay. I suppose we get out of bed now then because it's nine forty five and I think the interview is at one and I need a bit of time to get ready and meet up with the boys so we can head to where we are doing the interview." I nodded and pulled the covers off before lazily getting up, stretching and getting my phone off the table. Harry followed my actions and then followed me as I walked into the kitchen.

Pulling out a bowl and milk, I walked over to the cabinet and looked for a cereal to eat. I decided on lucky charms in Niall's honor. Harry laughed at my choice of cereal and took a picture of me eating a spoonful of the cereal with the box next to me and sent it to Niall. Minutes later my twitter mentions were going crazy. I unlocked my phone to read a tweet from Niall saying, " eating it in my honor right? Your lucky you get to eat right now. I'm hungry " I laughed and tweeted him back, " of course! I'm sorry your hungry. If your hungry may I suggest eating?" Harry laughed as he read my response on his phone and joined the conversation saying, " Can I have some of that?" I shook my head and tweeted him " you know where the bowls are. You can't have any of mine but you can have your own. Sorry not sorry." He laughed and responded, " fine. Thank you so much for your help." I laughed and then read Niall's response: " Harry you just got BURRRRRRRNED! Do you need some Aloe Vera for that burn? Oh and Liam said I cant eat right now because I have to get ready and get of twitter." I laughed and replied to him, " oh Daddy direction. Here's an idea for you Nialler, quit tweeting me and get ready so you can eat. Haha." He responded, " great idea! Why didn't I think of that before…oh wait I did!"

I shook my head as I then read out Harry's response that read, " burn! Now who has a burn too? Here's an idea for the both of you Demi, eat your cereal and get of twitter. Niall do what Liam wants you to do so you can eat. Yay! We are all happy now!" I responded, " Doing what your supposed to do is no fun!" niall responded, " yeah. I agree with Demi." the conversation dragged on a bit longer only to have Liam tweet us both saying, " BOTH of you get off twitter and do what you should have been doing. Niall, go put your shoes on so we can go to breakfast. Demi, finish your cereal and get ready. I know your not even dressed so go do that and then slap Harry for me for encouraging this behavior." I laughed and replied, " now I know why the call you daddy direction. I'd slap Harry anyway but thanks for the permission! Come here Harry so I can slap you! I got permission!" he looked up from his phone and ran away from me. I flipped him off as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I put my phone down and went to check on Louis who was still asleep. I woke him up and told him to get ready and that I would have a bowl of cereal on the table ready for him to eat

He thanked me as he ate and got ready. Harry eventually came out of the bathroom and joined Louis. I wished them well as they made their way out of the apartment to meet up with Liam and Niall after going to the hotel and getting fresh clothes. Cleaning up the dishes, once I was done I wandered into my room to get dressed. Looking around, I decided on a black dress that flower print on it that went down mid thigh, a pink jacket that complimented the dress and black flats. I then wandered to my bathroom and did my make up lightly since every time I tried to go near the stuff or the boys noticed I was wearing it, they told me I didn't need it. It was sweet but it got annoying. I then pulled my hair back into a bun and checked my self out one last time. Grabbing a random purse that went with my dress, I through my wallet and my phone inside and held my keys as I made my way out of my apartment and made sure the door was locked as I made my way downstairs to my car.

I waved to the few paparazzi that were there and made my way to my car. I carefully pulled out of my parking spot and drove away. (Need I remind you that they were watching my every move since I came out of the building?) About ten minutes later, I pulled up to the hospital. Again, avoiding the paparazzi as I made my way into the building. I took the elevator up and got off at Zayn's floor. Making my way to his room, I knocked on the door before entering. He greeted me and said his famous quote, " VAS HAPPENIN'?" I smiled and replied, " not much what about you? He shook his head and replied, " Oh you know I went sky diving this morning and now I plan to go scuba diving later this evening." I shook my head and replied back, " that was so funny I forgot to laugh." He smiled slightly and asked as I sat down, " How are you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders and asked him the same thing he replied, " the boys have an interview today and I'm positive someone is going to ask about me. I know the media knows I'm in the hospital but I don't know if I can handle them knowing the whole truth and them getting kind of…intense?" I rubbed his shoulder and replied, " no matter what, you have the boys and you have me. They might go a little overboard when you leave but they mean well. I know what you're going through so I can relate. They may say some things and act a bit different but its because they care and they don't know what to do. So I wont tell you every thing is going to be okay because I know it's not going to be but I will tell you that it does get better. I haven't cut since I met you boys so I think that's a great improvement for my self. I once got so out of hand that I couldn't not cut every day. its now probably been about a week or two since the last cut. I wont tell you that the urges go away because they don't. Every time I get down I have to bring my self up before I fall back into that black whole and I have you boys by my side so I don't always have to worry about bringing myself up. Do you know how sweet that guy can be and how annoying it can get? When ever I get sad and wander off somewhere he follows me and tells me I'm beautiful."

Zayn gave me a creeper look and replied, " GUUUURRRRL he be liking you!" I shook my head and replied, " I know okay. I like him too. But I just got out of a relationship so I told him I had to wait a while before I would go out with him since I didn't want him to be a rebound." Zayn said aww and then went on to talk about more things. By the time that I realized that I had been there for about three hours, our conversation some how drifted to tattoos and things along that line that we wanted to get. " So I was thinking about getting a couple of crosses and maybe even get lips that look like they kissed my arm on my arm." He shook his head and said, " not a bad choice. I think I eventually want to get a microphone and or something related to comic books." The conversation went on a bit longer before I told him that I had to go and do a few things that I had planned to do today but I loved talking with him. We hugged before I made my way out. I got in my car and made a call to my record company to find out about my album and when it's going to be released. Instead of talking to a receptionist, I got passed to the person in charge of my record deal. I didn't think much of it until I heard what the person had to say, " Demi, because of some certain things that have arose I believe that it is with best interest in mind that we drop you from our record company. We wish you the best. Have a good day."

I barely got to ask, " what about my album?" they replied, " It will be dropped. The songs will remain yours and the album title is ours and so is all the publicity it came with." I asked one more question before they hung up: " why". And they replied, " it was decided by someone on a board somewhere. I cannot tell you who because of privacy laws. I truly wish you the best. I don't want to drop you. I believe you can bring this record company a lot of things but they would not listen to me. I am truly sorry. Good bye." The dial tone was the only thing I heard. I dropped my phone into my lap and cried. I lost the one thing that I really wanted and worked hard for my entire life. I lost the one thing that my mom supported me in. I began to doubt my worth and everything else I could think of and began to get some not so nice thoughts. I wanted one thing and one thing only. My blade. I wanted it so badly but I knew it was so wrong to do it. I'm supposed to get better, not worse. I told Zayn that we are in this together but are we really? I know he wants to get better but do I? Yes I told my self. I had an internal battle as I sat in my car not moving. I cleared my mind long enough to drive to the beach.

Parking and getting out, I made my way to the shore and looked at the water. It calmed me down some how. The sound of the waves drew away the urge to cut. I must have been starring at the ocean for a good fifteen minutes before I heard my phone ring. I looked at it to see that it was Harry calling me. " Hey." I answered he replied, " hello beautiful. The boys and me just got done with our interview and we were wondering if you wanted to go out to eat or something." I replied, "sure." " Okay great so we wanted to go somewhere a bit fancy- just so you know. Its like five twenty or so, would you be ready by six fifty, seven o'clock?" agreeing before hanging up the phone and making my way back to my car, I took one last look at the ocean and then headed back. I drove back to my apartment carefully and went in. digging through my closet; I looked for something to wear. Harry said sort of fancy so that rules out anything over the top. That leaves me with either jeans and or a skirt. I think I'll go with a skirt. Digging through my skirt pile, I found a cute black skirt that was really cute! I then decided on a black shirt and a black hat to go along with it and a red scarf for a pop of color. For shoes I was choosing between black heels and black converse. I decided that if I was going to be photographed tonight by the paparazzi, I wanted to look good and I wanted to make a statement. I ended up going with the black low tops. Putting all the clothes on my bed, I went to take a shower. a while later a came out of the shower feeling good.

I got dressed and made sure everything went before preparing to do my makeup. The boys (Harry mostly, sometimes Liam and Zayn too) tell me I don't need it. So I decided to do it a bit lighter in their favor. I put on less foundation and less eye shadow and went with a more natural look but enough makeup to tell that I was not crying earlier. I finished up my makeup with a salmon lipstick color. For my hair, I deiced to curl it a bit but also leave it mostly natural. When I was done, I put my hat on and looked in the mirror. The outfit all together came out really good. I felt proud of my self so I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I decided on an apple since I had no idea where the boys planned on going out to eat at. While I was cutting it, I missed and hit my wrist somehow. Blood began to pour out slowly. I mumbled really to myself as I tried to clean it up and not get it all over my clothes. Once it was clean, I looked at the nasty cut. Sighing to myself, I went back to my makeup area and put makeup on it and evened it out and made it look invisible. I smiled at my craftiness and my skill of covering it up. Maybe I could continue and just cover it up. NO! I cant. I promised Zayn and I promised the boys that I would get better. In the end I lost the battle with my self but didn't cut anymore than what I got from the stupid knife in the kitchen. I sighed and found several chunky bracelets and covered it up as best as I could.

I tweeted what happened on twitter saying, " I was trying to cut an apple and instead I somehow cut myself. I don't even know how. Seriously, I am so accident-prone. Wow." Minutes later Zayn replied to me saying, " be careful next time Girl. An apple? Really?" I laughed and replied, " that's what I get for trying to eat healthy." The playful banter went on until Harry and Liam knocked on my door. I opened the door and greeted them as I went to get my bag, both telling me I looked great. Getting my bag and thanking them, I ushered them out the door before making sure the door was locked and walking down the hall. We made casual talk as we walked to the car, which had Niall and Louis waiting for us. I got in the SUV and sat in between Harry and Liam. We talked about our day. I avoided the topic of my album and record deal being dropped, not once mentioning it. Louis asked me about the apple thing from twitter; to which I explained, " I was waiting for your royal butts to get here so we could go out to eat so I decided to eat an apple. My smart ass tried to cut it with a knife. Only with my luck I didn't just cut the apple, I got part of my wrist." Harry and Liam gave me a look which I gave them a look and mouthed, ' it's true. I swear on Harry's curly hair and Zayn's favorite jacket." Liam laughed slightly and dropped the subject as did Harry but he made a comment saying, " We'll talk later." I nodded and sighed internally.

I zoned out slightly but was brought back to reality when Louis made a Larry Stylinson joke. He said with an attempted ghetto girl accent, " stop tryin' to steal ma man." I laughed and replied, " YA man? Honey buns he is ma man. Back off." Harry blushed slightly and laughed as the others broke down laughing. "I loved you. How can you do this to me Harry, how?" Louis cried out. He laughed and replied," Louis, what we had was great but it you have a girl friend also. It's not me. It's your girlfriend." I laughed until I had tears running down my face. I looked up to see Niall recording me. I shook my head and fell into another fit of giggles when Louis responded, " it's okay. I have Liam now. He loves me more then you did Harry." I laughed harder when Liam replied, " oh no. I am Zayn's and only Zayn's not yours Louis." I cracked a huge smile when that happened. I looked back at Niall and he replied, "I recorded them being weird so I could show Zayn. I know he misses being here for the action." My jaw dropped before I replied, " that's really nice Niall." He smiled and winked. I shook my head and turned around and asked Harry, " Where are we gong? I'm hungry!" Harry replied, " Oi! Just like Niall. Haha, we are almost there. And no I wont tell you where we are going, it's a surprise." I shook my head and looked around the car hoping that someone would tell me. One by one they all shook there heads and laughed.

Slowly the car began to stop and the driver announced that we were at where we were going to be going. Liam got out first and helped me out with Harry following me. At the moment, no paparazzi have seen us. I thanked him as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to him. I looked up at the sign in front of us; it was a common popular French restaurant. In all honesty, I never heard of the restaurant or have I ever ate French food other than desert and croissants. We sat down at a table in a more quiet area and talked about things going on. I admitted to Harry that I've never eaten French food nor could I read the menu. He laughed and translated it partially. When we made eye contact when we finished reading the menu, it was like the world around us froze. When we finally broke eye contact we saw Louis and Niall taking a picture of us. I shook my head and smiled before telling them to send me a copy of the picture. We talked some more and got half way through our meal when Louis started a food fight. At the end, we got kicked out of the restaurant. I don't think we got banned but I don't think they would be happy to see all of us return at once. Maybe one or two of us but not a huge group like this. I thankfully, hide under the table a bit and avoided being hit but that didn't mean that I didn't nail Louis and Niall in the face a few times. I even took a piece of dessert and put it on Harry's face. He laughed and put something on my face in return. We left the restaurant, cleaned up a little bit and ended up going to an old style dinner we found and eating there. The night turned out to be a ton of fun despite my horrible afternoon.

The rest of the night consisted of lots of laughter, smiles and lots of bad jokes. I was going to miss them when they go on tour soon. I didn't let the fact that they were leaving me soon bother me. They had a career to build and a lifetime of memories to make and I cant hold them back from it; so that means if not telling them that I lost my record deal then I will not tell them. I let it slip my mind and tried my best to enjoy my time, which in the end I did. At the end of the night, I called for a group sleepover. Louis was eager and excited well the others were excited but to a lesser extreme. I think Harry noticed my discomfort a bit and took note of it but didn't mention it. Liam kept giving me looks every so often after Harry would give me a look too. I think they suspected something was up but they didn't question it. I am more than sure that either one or both of them will ask me about it later on in the night; that's why I don't want to be alone with either one of them. After wandering the streets of Los Anglos for hours and hours, we made it back to my apartment. I told Louis and Niall to pick out a movie, Harry to make some popcorn and find some candy and other food while I got blankets and pillows out. Liam followed me and helped me. We both were silent as we grabbed blankets out of every place we could find them. I carried the first pile of blankets to the living room and told Niall and Louis to make some thing with the blankets that we could sit on and watch the movies while I went to get the second pile of blankets and pillows. When I walked into my room, an arm grabbed me and pulled me to the side before closing the door softly. Liam turned to me and said, " What's bothering you? Don't tell me it's nothing because it is obviously something." I shook my head and said, " fine. I guess that I will just miss you guys when you guys leave for tour that's all. I loved meeting you guys. And I'm gonna miss you when you guys go back to London."

He gave me a sad smile and hugged me before telling me, " Aw love. I'm going to miss you too." I hugged my Disney buddy before grabbing the rest of the pillows and whispered to him, " secret ambush." He nodded and we ran out with several pillows under our arms. He hit Niall while I threw a pillow that hit Harry in the face. I laughed before throwing another one at him. Missing, I hit Louis in the chest while Harry decided to use him as a shield. Louis cried out, " why Harry? Why?" before falling to the ground dramatically. Niall laughed before Liam through a pillow at his face. The pillow fight escaladed when the other three had pillows to now through at us. I had no pillows left and Liam had one left. I looked to him, nodded before he through the last one and we made a retreat to my room. Pillows hit us as we ran to my room. Liam was hit by like three at once and fell over. He said, " Leave me. I can run no more. Leave me be." I cried out over dramatically, " no! I cant leave you Liam." I saw Louis, Niall and Harry slowly cornering us. I had two choices, 1) leave Liam and wait for them to end the war or 2) drag Liam away. I went with the latter and grabbed by the ankles and dragged him away to my room. I pushed the door open and pulled Liam in, as I was closing the door, one last pillow flew past my head. I locked the door and jumped onto my bed. Liam still laying on the floor where I left him said to me, " thank you for not leaving me behind." I smiled and pulled out my phone and took a picture of him lying there before checking twitter. I read Louis's tweets out loud, " demetria_Lovato you can't hide in there forever. We will win this!" I tweeted him back saying, " yeah I can. I have a bathroom, a TV and someone to keep my company. So I think I can and will stay in here forever." Not even a minute later Harry tweeted me back saying, " we have the kitchen. Your going to get hungry at some point and when you do…. We will be waiting for you." Liam took out his phone and tweeted, " we will never raise our white flag! NEVER!" I laughed and retweeted it.

We sat in the room for about an hour and we were still going strong on our ' we will not give in'. More time passed as we sat there. Most of the time I asked Liam about what it was like to be in the Band and what it was like to tour the world and how the boys and him met. When he spoke about them, his eyes sparkled and his smile widened. In a way, Liam reminded me of Nate. I missed the way we all used to hang out. Caitlin never calls me anymore. After my break up with Joe, we all lost contact. It wasn't fair that I lost my friendships when I broke up with him. I was friends with Caitlin before I dated Joe so why did she take his side? I started to feel sad; Liam noticed this and asked me what was wrong. I explained that after everything I went through in witness protection, I was ready to be with Joe. I waited for the day I was free and he waited for the day of my return. I guess with the wait, he fell out of love with me. I love him but it's not the same any more. He listened and hugged me when a few tears rolled down my cheek. I wasn't sure if I should tell someone about my record deal but I had to tell someone. I knew that if I bottled it up, I would end up most likely cutting so having to tell some one was important. I sat up straight and looked at the wall when I spoke, " Liam I have something to tell you but I don't know how. So I guess I'll just start. So today after I visited Zayn, I called my record company. Instead of talking to an assistant I spoke straight to the person in charge of my record deal. I was told that my record deal was canceled and so was my album. I got to keep my songs but not my album name or album cover and any of the things we used for promotion. I lost the deal. I lost it." the tears began to roll my face. Tears became full on sobs. Liam took me into his arms and held me as I cried. He pulled out his phone and did something because the others were at the door saying they surrender. Liam unlocked the door and let them in while I lay on the bed and threw a pillow at the ceiling.

Niall lie down next to me and let me cuddle up to him. I lay in between him and Louis while Liam sat up by our heads and played with my hair while Harry randomly laid a cross our legs and hugged my legs. I was glad that they were with me because if they weren't, I know I most likely would've sat down with a blade to my wrist or my thigh and cried. Harry got up when Louis said that his legs were getting numb and then wandered away. I knew he was up to something but I let the feeling go. He returned a few minutes later wearing a dress and heels. We were about to say something when he wandered into my bathroom and shut the door. I gave Niall a look of WTF and he just shook his head. Harry exited the bathroom about a half hour later. My Jaw dropped when I saw what he did. he was wearing a red dress with red heels. I was surprised that the shoes and clothes actually fit him and looked pretty good on him but I was more surprised when I saw what else he did. He straightened his curly hair and put on make up.

I looked at him and shook my head. He laughed and said with his best valley girl accent, " I see you all checking me out! I look hotttt!" I let out a few giggles before breaking out in full out laughter. Grabbing my phone I took a picture of him and sent it to Zayn. He replied, " Was that Harry? Oh my. You just made my day!" I smiled and replied, " yeah." before throwing my phone aside. I got up off the bed and kissed Harry and said, " I think you look more than hot Mr. Styles or should I say Mrs. Styles." He smiled and said, " Thank you first of all. I know I look good. Second of all I wanted to see your pretty smile. I hate seeing you cry so I did this so you would laugh. Did I mention your laugh is incredibly cute!" I blushed and hugged him and said, " Do you guys want to go out?" Harry said, " If they dress up to!" I smiled evilly and said, " that can be done. Boys and well girl now, come to my closet. Now!" I had them form a line while I grabbed my make up and then pulled them in one by one. I started with Louis. I found him a blue dress, which fit him okay and left him with his toms. I gave him a bra which he laughed and but when he saw my straight face he gulped. Spinning him, I saw that my work was done. When he exited, the boys wolf whistled at him. I looked to Harry and said, " go check around my stuff to see if I have any wigs for you guys. I think I do and guys shave your dam hairy faces. If we're doing this, we're doing it right. So any of you have that facial hair, get rid of it now please." I then pulled Niall in and looked around for an outfit for him. I left him in his skinny jeans but gave him a shirt that made him look less manly and more female. I hoped Harry found my old wigs while I put the finishing looks on Niall's make up. I looked at Niall's shoes and decided that they looked fine with the outfit before I kicked him out of the closet and showed him off to the others. Harry returned with my red, blonde, black and straw berry blonde wig. I checked each boy out and decided which wig to give them. I gave Niall black because no one would think he would have black hair. My goal was to make them unrecognizable. Giving Louis the blonde wig, I made sure I gave Harry the strawberry blonde wig.

When I pulled Liam in. I knew this was going to be fun. I sat him down on a suitcase and walked around trying to find him something to wear. It had to go with the red hair but it had to go with his eyes and his shoes. I finally found a long blue dress and made sure it was went okay with his white converse. I gave him a black cardigan and then started his make up. he would make a funny face when ever I tried to put anything on him. it took a bit longer but I was proud of my job. I fitted the wig on his head and secured it down before sending him out. I then found me a strapless white dress that went mid thigh and was really cute. I matched it with a pair of black heels and a few bracelets and a heart locket necklace. I did my make up simply and made sure I looked okay before coming out and walking into my bedroom. Louis was taking pictures with Liam and Niall while Harry was shouting, " work it girl!" I laughed which gave away my presence. Someone whistled at me but I didn't catch whom. It was probably Louis. I saw Harry smack Louis arm and say, " she's mine. Back off!" I laughed and went over to secure their wigs to their heads before taking pictures with them. I checked the time, which read 10:45.

We all walked out of my apartment building smiling. I can't believe they agreed to go out in public with me dressed like this! I made sure we got a cab and went to the hospital to see Zayn before going anywhere else. I had to beg and plead a nurse to just let us in the room for ten minutes. She took one look and started laughing. She said, " You guys are his band mates aren't you? Who did this" I laughed and said, " yeah. I did. Harry started it when I was upset earlier so then I did it to the rest of them and they agreed to go out in public dressed like this. I really want to show Zayn so he doesn't miss out on our adventure though." At that point she said we could have fifteen to twenty minutes with him. I internally jumped up and down before thanking the lady and leading the boys to the room. I sent Niall in first. Before sending Louis and then Liam in. I walked into the room hand in hand with Harry. Seeing Zayn's big goofy smile made this all so much more worth it. I explained my loss of my record deal before changing the subject and talked about random stuff until the nurse said that she couldn't allow us anymore time with him. I hugged him before running out after the boys, I mean girls. I laughed at my own joke and then dragged them to a 16-20 club I found a week or two a go. I found it hilarious when guys started to hit on us. I just laughed and laughed until my stomach ached, then laughed some more. I think I gave myself a six-pack from laughing so hard. We danced the night away and had nothing but fun. I danced mostly with Harry, who I nicknamed Hannah but I did dance with Nicole (Niall), Lilia (Liam) and Louisa (Louis). For the sake of every one having a nickname I was Cher.

We were out past three Am; I think it was four Am when we got home. That would have been fine if we didn't have to be at the hospital to pick Zayn up at 9 Am. Louis fell asleep in the cab back which left Liam to carry him in. Niall was out as soon as he hit the couch. Liam and Harry helped me take Louis make up and wig off before doing the same to Niall. I helped them both take their make up off before taking of mine. Liam, Harry and me all crawled into my bed and tried to fall asleep. Liam was out before Harry and me. I quietly thanked Harry for his successful attempt to cheer me up. He kissed my forehead and then fell asleep. I read the clock that read four fifty before eventually falling asleep. Feeling the bed shift, I ignored it and tried to sleep through the moment. I then felt someone change me. I opened my eyes to see Liam. I closed my eyes and didn't care that he saw me naked. I then reopened my eyes when someone picked me up and carried me out of my room. I looked down to see that I was wearing a tank top and a plaid shirt with brown skinny jeans and my white converse. I laughed and took a picture with my phone, which I found in my pocket. Tweeting a picture of what I was wearing I wrote as the caption, " I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I look pretty much like Liam in this outfit. He did pick it out." I saw the dark circles under my eyes and went to the bathroom to quickly cover it up with make up. I was done not long after and went to the living room to see Liam making the strongest cup of tea he could make so he could stay awake. I went straight to the coffee pot and made a strong cup of regular coffee. Harry made a funny face at me, so I replied, " sure hope your face doesn't freeze like that. That is seriously unattractive."

We all ate something before leaving for the hospital. Liam fell asleep in the car, which surprised me a bit. If anything, I thought I would be asleep but I wasn't. I laid my head on Harry's shoulder as we neared the hospital. When we got out, I thanked Paul for picking us up and taking us here. He thanked me and then went to park the car. We all walked into the hospital feeling excited because Zayn was getting out today. I felt sad because that would mean they had to go on their tour now and they would be leaving me. Pushing the feeling aside, I plastered a genuine smile on and let the happiness override my sadness. The boys all tackled him into a hug as soon as they saw him. I smiled and ran over and joined the group hug. We left and talked nonstop until we reached my apartment. It got extremely silent as we pulled up to my building. I got out and they walked up with me to my apartment for the last time for a long time. Sending them all to search to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind, Zayn pulled me aside to talk to me. He promised me that he was going to do his best to get better and that even though he couldn't be hear physically with me and neither could the other boys, he would always be a phone call away. No matter the time, no matter what; if I needed to talk to him, he would answer as much as he could. I promised back that I would call if I needed to. I started to tear up. He pulled me into a hug and held me there for a moment or two. When I went to let go, he hugged me tighter. I hugged him back tighter and kissed his cheek when he let go.

" Promise me, if you need to talk, call me. I get what's going on a little bit so I understand. Don't yell at the boys when your feeling low and they try to say I understand. Let them help you. I love you best friend!" I started to sniffle again. I pushed my tears away and smiled. I called out, " Lilia, Nicole, Louisa, Hannah! Come here I need to talk to you!" Zayn laughed and said, " next time, I'm doing that too! It's no fair that they got to do that and I didn't." I laughed and shook my head as Liam came up to me. I hugged him and thanked him for all the fun we had before doing the same to Louis and Niall. I said pretty much the same thing to Harry but added a bit more. " Whenever we have a break on this tour, I'm coming back to you. I don't care what you say. I'll be back for you. If you ever need to talk, call me. If you need a laugh call me…. or Louis. I may not be with you physically but I will be a phone call, text, and a skype call away. Tweet me. I'm going to miss you a lot. They say that time makes the heart grow fonder. And I know that your thinking, 'I left for so long, in the end it didn't work out with him and I don't want that to happen with Harry. ' I wont let that happen. I know you wont either. Besides if I start to act like a jerk, I got these four to beat me into my sense." I started to cry when he said that. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. The others joined in. letting go, I braved a smile and kissed them all on the cheek before walking them out to their car.

So first of all, I'm sorry it's been so long. Second of all, I'm sorry if there is too much 1D they're almost out now and more of our beloved camp rock people are going to finally make their appearance. Third, my computer just wasn't on my side and kept being weird. I got all of that sorted out and then ran into writers block. One thing after another. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I hope you all had a great day! I hope your all still reading this lol.

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

Stay strong chapter six

**I don't own camp rock **

**hey so this chapter has a bit of cussing and a mention of a rape scene and abuse. there is a warning so if will mention it when its at that part but the rest of the chapter is fine other than that one paragraph. kay that is all! read it my pretties!**

Demi's pov

It's been a week since the boys left. I missed them a lot but I knew they were having fun. I haven't been able to talk to them much but I did get some time with them. Harry texted me as soon as the car pulled away. I've talked to Zayn the most though. He said that his Friend Leslie ended up not flying to LA but the location of their show. She ended up smacking him a round a bit but eased up. She also found all the knives he had hidden that the boys hadn't already found. Zayn was at a sound check for the second show when he called me. He had to run on stage and perform a few songs and he felt bad that he just called and he would be hanging up so he handed Leslie the phone and I talked to her. We became fast friends and have been talking ever since. I've talked to her more than I have the boys. She gives me an update on all of them daily and keeps me informed when the boys cant. We also started face timing yesterday. She left her laptop at home so she had to borrow one of the guys and of course no one could find the charger so she had to wait for them to find it.

While they've been gone, I have been discretely going around looking for a job. I found a job at a café not to far from my flat so I sent in an application. I got the job and I start on Monday, which is in two days (today is Friday). The media found about my record deal being lost two days ago. The reality of it actually happening hit me harder then it did before. All the people I had recorded with already called me and wished me the best. Selena called me yesterday and said that I could still have my recordings that I did with other artists released even if I don't have a deal. She even said, " I want the song we wrote together produced and I want a video for it and I want you in it. I also want to do another song with you." I was shocked by what she said but not at all concerned when she asked if she could put it on an album. Justin called me and said pretty much the same thing. I got several calls asking if the person could release the song we did together as a single or if it could be off their next album. I was shocked when at least five artists said that. I agreed of course. Even if I don't have a record deal, I'm still in the business. Which also brings me to another topic. Joe. I found out that he was actually behind my album being dropped. Caitlin called me and told me everything over coffee at star bucks. At the time, her and me were going through a bit of a rough patch and we still kind of are but we are closer than we have been. Nate came around not long ago either. He came about two days after Caitlin. We talked about everything. Apparently, Joe has been acting worse than he did back before he went to camp rock. Jason refuses to speak let alone talk to him. Jason. He called me earlier and invited me out with him. Caitlin called me not long after and said Joe wouldn't be going clubbing with us so I then decided to go. I'm not ready to face him after such a nasty break up. He broke my heart but Harry was there to fix it. I haven't spoke to Harry in two days because of the crazy schedule he has. Today they were going into their fourth show in Dallas, the day before they were in Kansas City. The tour has 32 cities in three months? Maybe two. I can't remember now. I checked twitter on my phone to see that Harry tweeted me, " six shows done. 26 more to go." I tweeted him back saying, " when is your guy's break? I miss my Nialler and Zaynster. Oh and I cant forget my Haz. Have a good show!"

Closing twitter, I checked the time. It was 12 thirty. I got out of bed and wandered into My kitchen for lunch. I found One direction fan fiction and I sort of kind of got addicted to it. Reading all the stories people write about my best friends is hilarious. I am guilty of writing one. It was about Harry taking Niall's food. It was actually a true story but the fans don't know that. I saw that people shipped Harry and me and I was like: Aww. I read all the stories about us. I even wrote one. I got a lot of reviews on it and I found it awkward when every one was like you write Demi so well and stuff along those lines. I started it the day the boys left. I accidentally found the site at first but then I read some of the stories and then fell in love with the stories and then I deiced to start my own and then I did. Okay back to reality. I get distracted easily when it comes to the boys. Jason told me he was picking me up at seven so that leaves me some time to find an outfit. I might as well pick out my clothes and go out and do something. I picked out a black flower print dress that fell a few inches above my knee. I then picked out a few simple bracelets and a simple chunky necklace and a pair of black heels. I made sure it matched before going to take a shower. When I was done, I put on a pair of jeans and a union jack shirt and a hoodie on top. For shoes I went to my trusty pair of white converse. I put on light make up since I really didn't need any today. I then pulled out my phone and googled best tattoo shops in LA. I found a shop on the other side of town and decided to make an appointment for myself in an hour. It would take me a half hour to drive over there so that leaves me about twenty minutes before I have to leave. I tweeted Zayn telling him to call me if he could.

He called me five minutes later and I told him about my idea of getting a tattoo. He said one thing about it, " don't get anything stupid." I laughed and told him I was waiting for him to come back so I could get the one I really wanted with him. We talked for a bit more before I had to go but I told him not to tell the guys about what I am doing. I listened to the radio as I drove over. I heard some random gossip and nothing really that interesting. I have noticed that they're less paparazzi outside my door. There is still about ten left but its not much. They did get a few pictures of me leaving but I don't think any of them followed me. I walked into the tattoo shop feeling a bit nervous. I had in mind what I wanted so I wasn't quite worried about that. I was worried about what Harry would think. I looked at a lot of pictures before the tattoo artist called my name and took me back to their workspace. The lady who was doing my tattoo was really nice and that made it less scary. I decided on an infinity sign on my middle finger, a music note behind my left ear and a five-point star behind my right ear. The star was in blue and the music note was outlined in black with a purple fill. I also got the saying heart over mind, courage over fear written on my left and right side. When she was done just about an hour later, she rapped what she could in plastic and tapped it off. I put my hoodie on so that when I left, no one could see what I got. I also randomly deiced to get my nose pierced and my belly button pierced. The stud on my nose was small and it was on the side. It hurt at first but it wasn't the worst pain I've ever felt. I paid the girl and thanked her before going home. I got home around five so I made me something to eat before brushing my teeth and starting my hair. I curled it and made it look pretty before doing my classic Smokey eye makeup and red lips. I then got dressed and checked myself out in the mirror. None of my tattoos other than the ones behind my ear showed and the one on my middle finger. I counted five tattoos in total and two piercing. I texted Zayn the picture on my finger and told him the meaning behind it which was love is forever and infinity and beyond.

He texted me back saying ' cool! I like it a lot! Talk to you later. About to go into sound check.' I thanked him before checking twitter out. Halfway though my timeline, I saw a tweet Joe wrote. It read, " How could I be so stupid. I lost the best thing in my entire life and I became someone I swear I would never ever be again. If you're reading this, I'm really sorry about everything. Please let me say this to you in person." I shook my head at his underlined message and tweeted, " had a good day got a few things I've always wanted and now I get to spend the night with great friends. Cant wait!" I then tweeted a picture of my finger a few minutes later saying it meant, " love is forever even if forever ends, life still goes on." I hope Joe got the message of that I kind of forgiven him but I wasn't taking him back. What I don't want is the media to go crazy about us and then be like, " are they getting back together?" because that is never going to happen. I am not going down that road and I wont let him bring me down. Liam tweeted me saying, " cool tattoo! Is because of our love for Disney and Toy Story right?" I laughed and responded, " yeah its for that Liam. That. Because I absolutely love Toy story so much I had to get a tattoo of it for you because I love you so very much. Lol" the conversation went back and forth for a few minutes before he had to go. The time now read five thirty. I have about two hours until Jason will be picking me up. What to do, what to do. I decide to see what I wanted to actually wear because I'm sure that even in yoga pants and long sleeve shirt would be good for a night out. This outfit covers my tattoos but anything else might not. I went into my closet and I pulled out a blue strapless lace dress and put it on. It looked really good and really cute, I then chose black wedges and a few black simple bracelets and a necklace my mom gave me when I was younger.

I was just about done too when I heard the doorbell ring. Wandering my way to the door, I wondered who was there. I opened the door to see Joe standing there. He said, " Hey Demi, can I come in?" I responded, " no. You can stand right there." he looked a bit irritated at my comeback but didn't say anything. He instead said, " I'm sorry about what I said to you and I am sorry that I treated you so awful. Please forgive me." I sighed and said, " Fine your forgiven. I forgave you a long time ago. Life is way to short to live with grudges." He looked a bit surprised but not much he then said, " so about us. Lets get back together." I laughed and said, " like Taylor Swift once greatly said in a song, we are never ever getting back together." That comment sent him over the edge. He was clearly pissed off and clearly upset. Warning bells should have gone off in my head but they didn't. He said through gritted teethe, " we aren't over, we cant be. I care way to much about you to let you just get a way from me like that." I shook my head and responded back, " If you cared about, you never would have said what you did. I'm done with this and I'm done with you." I tried to shut the door but he stopped it with his foot. Pushing the door open extremely hard, I was hit in the head with the door. I was now pissed off. " How dare you push your way into my house and hit me with the door. So you can use that door and see your way out. Get out of my apartment NOW!" he laughed and said, " you can't get away from me and I won't be leaving." I discreetly looked for a phone and said to him, " Get out of my house, never come back and get away from me before I call the cops."

He started to pace around my living room while I was standing in the same room but as far away as I could. I eyed everything around me, looking for the best weapon. I decided on a lamp and discreetly placed my hand around it. I then charged to him and hit him with it. He stumbled a bit and then looked even angrier. I began to get more and more scared as he got more and more angry. He then started to yell, "WHY DID YOU HIT ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? ALL I WANT TO DO IS GET BACK WITH YOU BUT YOU WONT LET THAT HAPPEN. WHY? I GAVE YOU THE WORLD BUT YET YOU STILL REFUSE ME. WHY? ARE YOU DATING THAT UGLY ASS BRITISH GUY FROM ONE DIRECTION? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? AN ACCENT? GREAT HAIR? HE CANT SING AND YET YOU HANG AROUND HIM AND HIS LITTLE UGLY FRIENDS. THEY CAN'T SING EITHER. WHY DON'T YOU DATE SOMEONE WHO YOU DESERVE? WHY CANT YOU DATE ME? ALL I EVER DID WAS GAVE YOU THE WORLD AND YET ITS STILL NOT FUCKING ENOUGH. WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T? WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU LOVE ME? DO YOU WANT MONEY? A RECORD DEAL? SEX? WHAT DO YOU WANT SO I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU SO YOU WILL GO OUT WITH ME?" I was now beyond pissed, I was angry. " HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FRIENDS UGLY. AS FOR WHAT THEY HAVE THAT YOU DON'T? THEY HAVE GREAT PERSONALITIES AND THEY UNDERSTAND ME AND WHAT I'VE BEEN THOUGH. THEY MAKE ME LAUGH WHEN I WANT TO CRY. AND GAVE ME THE WORLD? BITCH PLEASE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME THAT MUCH. ALL YOU DID WAS HELP ME MAKE MY ALBUM, WHICH GOT CANCELED, AND I LOST MY RECORD DEAL. I WONDER WHY? SOMEONE INFLUENCED THE BOARD AND THEN GOT ME FIRED. I WONDER WHO WOULD DO THAT. OH WAIT, YOU WOULD. AND I DESERVE YOU? I DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE WHO CALLS ME NASTY THINGS AND TREATS ME LIKE SHIT."

I was about to continue on when I was interrupted by a slap. I grabbed my cheek instantly as the tears gathered in my eyes. He hit me. He actually hit me. I shook my head and said, " you shouldn't have done that." I then kicked him extremely hard where the sun don't shine and then in the eye. This fucker is going to pay. You see after I was put in the program, I was trained how to fight off attackers and I also got more lady balls. I'm not so shy anymore and I'm not so timid either. He was not going to get away with this if I had any say in the matter. I was caught a bit off guard though when he reached up and pulled me down by my hair. My fight skills began to become more and more ready as he tried to hit me in the stomach. I ducked and hit him in the cheek. He slapped me again in return. I slapped him so hard that blood was drawn. If he was already really angry, after that he was furious and even scarier. He got a sick look in his eyes and it was terrifying. My feelings of that I need to run fast kicked in as I began to run away from him. He began to go after me so I chucked the shoes I was wearing at him. I made it to my closet and locked myself inside and searched for a weapon before he could kick the door open. Finding only shoes and perfume, I realized I was screwed. And above all that, my phone was not any where near me. His pounding on the door got more and more constant as he tried to kick the door down. I grabbed as many heels as I could and put them around me. When the door finally gave out, I started to chuck the shoes at him and most of them at his head.

It only seemed to piss him off more. When I was almost out of shoes, he charged at me and tried to grab me. I fought him off as best as I could but he grabbed me. He through me over his shoulder and tried to carry me out of the closet. Tried being key word. I kicked him and hit him a lot. I even started trying to bite him. When I started to realize what he was planning to do, I fought him even more. I started to scream at the top of my lungs and prayed someone heard me. He quickly dropped me to the floor and yelled at me for screaming before stuffing a sock in my mouth and taping my mouth shut. I have absolutely no idea where the tape came from but I let the thought go as I fought more and more and tried to pull at the tape at my mouth. * Warning, this is slightly really upsetting skip the rest of this paragraph if you don't want to read this part, it mentions rape. *

He taped my hands together before taping my feet together. Throwing me onto the bed, I tried to scream and move away from him. He somehow managed to get me tied to the bed before he wandered out of the room. I searched and searched for anything to free me and then use as a weapon. I silently prayed someone would come and save me but I knew somewhere deep inside me that I wasn't going to be saved this time. He returned a few minutes later and said, " your going to do what ever I say and your going to like it. Understand me?" tears began to flow down my cheeks as he stepped closer and closer. I closed my eyes and waited for this hell to end.

When he was finally done corrupting me, he said, "thanks for the fun. So here's the thing, tell anyone what just happened and I will make sure I will hurt everyone you care about. Understand?" I nodded quickly and watched him. He cut the tape on my hands and then left the room. I heard the front door slam shut a moment later. Doing my best to take the tape of with shaky hands, I got up when I was done and ran to make sure the door was locked before I blocked it so no one could get in. I searched and searched for my phone but couldn't seem to find it until it went off; when it did, it scared the life out of me. I checked it to see that I had to messages one reading **"I enjoyed our fun, don't tell anyone or else." **and the second one read. "**Have fun with your friend then. I want to meet up with you another time then. **I read the message before the 2nd message and it said, " hey guys I have to cancel an old friend came buy and is visiting and I can't meet up with you guys. Maybe we could meet up next week or something?" so that's why Joe disappeared. He was making sure that they wouldn't catch him or anything. A moment later, I realized that I was standing naked in my living room. I went to my room and looked around. I saw blood on my tummy and saw that my piercing was bleeding. Cleaning up the blood and putting some rubbing alcohol on my tummy, I looked at my self in the mirror. My face was black, blue and yellow and very swollen. I lifted my shirt to see my abdomen. It was also discolored and it hurt a lot. I realized that my whole body was covered in bruises, was swollen and very discolored.

I hated what I saw. Shaking my head, I felt extremely disgusted so I took a shower and scrubbed my skin until it was practically bleeding. When I was done with my shower, I changed into some clothes and went to clean up the mess of things. My lamp was definitely broken, and the shoes were everywhere. I started with the shoes and put them away. I then cleaned the entire apartment top to bottom and then went to pick up the lamp. I cut my hand open on the broken glass. I watched as the blood poured from my hand and pooled in my palm. It was amazing and it felt good. I cleaned it up and was careful with my hand as I cleaned up the rest of my living room. Walking into my room, I shivered. I pulled of the sheets and put on new ones and cleaned up everything that was a mess. In the end, I made the entire apartment look like what happened earlier didn't happen. Maybe if I act like it never happened then I could live normally. I jumped out of my skin when my phone began to ring. I looked at caller ID and calmed down. It was only Harry calling me. If it was Harry calling then why was I so fear full to answer the phone? Pushing my fear to the side I tried to make my voice sound not scared and like everything was ok. " Hey Hazza! What's up?" I asked. He answered back, " Demi, we need to talk."

**Authors note: hello! I know it's been awhile and I am truly sorry it's been very long. A lot has been going on and its crazy. Thank you to the person who reviewed the last chapter saying that they are a fan. That truly made my day when I read that. I can't believe that I have fans. Me. to me I'm just trying to do something right and writing is what I do the best and I least F it up. I mess things up a lot and I hate that but I write the best. So to know that I have a fan means I have to be doing something right. And I'm glad that you're a fan from the beginning. It is truly honoring. Thank you so very much for your support and your reviews.**

**I know that this chapter has a bit of a time skip but that was needed and then the whole Joe seen was upsetting. I can't believe I wrote it but I did. It turned okay though. Can you believe that he did that though? I cant and I wrote it. And I wonder what Harry has to say. It doesn't sound good. What's going to happen? What is he going to say? Review and be ready for the next chapter of STAY STRONG! Love ya all!**


End file.
